Innocence
by LouiseX
Summary: The polluters have found a new dumping ground and Wheeler and Linka have some things they need to talk about.
1. The Emergency

**Innocence**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show and I'm not making any money from these stories, they're just for fun. I also want to say that this is not a crossover, and any resemblance to any other series is purely co-incidental and a result of my reading too much sci-fi and fantasy… you do not want to see the inside of my head.

**Summary: **The polluters have found a new dumping ground and Wheeler and Linka have some things they need to talk about.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Emergency **

Linka was watching a film when Wheeler and Gi joined her in the common room. "Wotcha watching Babe?" the American asked as he plopped down on the sofa beside his lovely team mate.

"I do not know what it is called, this boy has started running with a gang but his brother is trying to help him." Linka explained.

If she'd been looking at Wheeler at that moment, she'd have seen a momentary look of horror as he recognized the film. He gently wrested the remote from her grasp and flicked the channels saying, "I've seen that Lin, you wont like it." Then as he found another film, "Now this one is much better, Sylvester Stallone, Sandra Bullock, brilliant film."

"But Linka was watching the other one." Gi protested indignantly.

Wheeler glared, his voice firm and even slightly hostile. "She wont like it Gi."

"But you think I will like this one Yankee? It looks very violent…" the wind planeteer said trying to keep the peace by recapturing his attention."

Grinning down at her, Wheeler said, "It's hilarious Babe, and it's kinda romantic, you'll love it."

"Okay, well then if we are going to watch your film instead, you can go and make drinks for us." She told him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"'Kay." He replied smiling at her and placing a kiss in her hair as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

After the fire planeteer was out of earshot Gi said teasingly, "Why don't you just tell him you love him?"

Alarmed Linka asked, "Why would you say that? I did not say anything to suggest…"

The Asian planeteer laughed, "And I suppose that if Kwame had come in and turned over you would have just said okay? Come on Linka you'd never let anyone else tell you what to do like that."

The Russian blushed and shook her head, "That is true Gi but… you are missing something." She looked down. "He only does that when they involve drug addiction… I… he is just trying to protect me."

Gi looked a little guilty, "Does watching things like that upset you? I hadn't realised."

"Sometimes, but… I am not that fragile, I think it actually bothers **him** more. It is not pleasant to see someone you care for go through that and not be able to take their pain away." She smiled, "I guess I am trying to protect him too, he hides his pain behind a lot of smart-alec remarks but he cares a great deal you know."

"Like I said, why don't you just tell him you love him?" Gi grinned.

The beautiful Russian smiled but shook her head, "He would be the same with any of you Gi, there is nothing he wouldn't do for one of his friends, it does not mean…" hearing their fiery companion return, she pleaded in a whisper. "Do not say anything."

"Here you go," Wheeler said as he re-entered the room the next moment, and handed the girls their drinks. Then he sat down beside Linka again and put one arm up over the back of the sofa behind her.

Linka pretended not to notice but smiled into her drink. Later, when the wind planeteer leant forward to put her empty cup on the table, his arm slipped down around her and by the end of the film, she was leaning back against him with her head resting on his shoulder.

For Linka's sake, Gi had also pretended to not notice anything and when the film finished she left to start dinner, chuckling to herself at the picture portrayed by her friends.

"You were right Yankee, it was a good film." The Russian smiled up at her companion.

Wheeler tucked his other arm around her and pulled her closer, "I'm right about other things too you know."

His eyes held a warmth that made Linka forget to object, "Oh? Like what?" She asked softly and he lowered his mouth towards hers.

Just before their lips met, Gaia's voice was heard echoing around the island, "Planeteers to the Crystal Chamber."

Wheeler groaned and leant his forehead against Linka's. "Give me break, at this time of night?!" he complained.

Rolling her eyes and disentangling herself, the Russian scolded, "This is not a nine to five job Yankee." Then she smiled and held out a hand, "Come on."

The Wind Planeteer didn't release her friends hand until they reached the Crystal Chamber, though it was still too soon for Wheeler.

"Planeteers." the Spirit of the Earth greeted them. "Not content with trying to destroy our own world, Blight, Greedly and Sludge have found a new world to pollute."

Gaia waved her hand and the planet vision came alive. It showed Sly Sludge organising a line of men carrying large sacks and containers into a shimmering light and disappearing.

"What is happening to them Gaia?" Ma-Ti's young voice asked with concern.

Before Gaia could answer however, Wheeler said, "Isn't it obvious little buddy? Dr Blight opened a trans-dimensional portal to another universe where they're dumping our trash."

The other planeteers stared at their American companion in silence, even Gaia was lost for words.

"What?" Wheeler asked with a grin, "You guys don't watch enough sci-fi!"

Linka chuckled, "You are full of surprises Yankee."

"And he's right." Gaia continued. "I don't know what is on the other side of the portal but you must stop them, I dread to think of the damage they are doing."

"Don't worry Gaia we'll stop them." Gi declared.

Linka nodded "Da, and we will clean up the mess they have made too."

The boys agreed and they headed quickly to the geocruiser.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the portal. Most of the polluters henchmen had disappeared through the aperture with their bosses, but there were still a couple of guards.

"They've seen us." Ma-Ti announced, looking out of the window.

Thinking quickly, Linka raised her ring, "Wind." And lifted the two men off their feet in a small tornado, before they could escape through the portal to warn their masters.

Gi landed the geocruiser and the fire and earth planeteers jumped out to secure the two captives.

"We'd better put them somewhere out of sight in case someone comes back before we do." Wheeler suggested. Nodding in agreement, the others helped him carry the two men into the bushes.

The shimmering light was transparent, showing a distorted view of the rocks behind it. It was only big enough for two people to pass through at a time and there was no way of telling what was on the other side. Linka moved to inspect the mechanical device that was generating it while the others checked the nearby tents for other inhabitants.

"Find anything Beautiful?" Wheeler asked, coming up close behind his friend.

Linka tried to ignore his proximity as she continued her investigation, "It is fascinating, this machine appears to detect other universes overlaying our own and it sort of… creates a doorway between them." She shook her head "Doctor Blight is very intelligent, it is a shame she lends her mind to such terrible schemes."

Joining them, Kwame declared, "Wheeler and I will go first." relying on their strength to handle any problems. "Stand back from the portal, if it's safe to come through one of us will come back in a minute, if we don't you know we're in trouble."

The fire planeteer nodded and then grinned as Linka told them both to be careful. "Don't worry Babe, I'll be back for you." He winked, causing her to roll her eyes but she blushed too. Then he and Kwame stepped through the shimmering light and vanished…


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter 2 - Through the Looking Glass**

The journey between the two worlds reminded Wheeler of their trip back through time. A brief disorientation that made his stomach queasy, followed by a bright light as they emerged into the sunlight of another universe.

The two planeteers looked around in awe at the most beautiful place either had ever seen. A turquoise blue pool was being fed from a waterfall cascading down the side of a mountain, which– had there been anyone watching – they appeared to have walked out of, thanks to the positioning of the portal.

Wheeler swore, earning himself a glare from Kwame. "Don't look at me like that! Do you realise what would have happened if Dr Blight had opened that thing back a few feet?"

Kwame followed his gaze and paled. "We would not have been able to get through at all, surely?"

Wheeler shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that. You'd have to ask Linka for the physics of it but my gut's telling me there's more to that portal than a simple door, I think we'd have had our atoms squished into that mountain!"

Kwame shook his head to clear the horrible thought away and said, "Well let us be glad she picked the right spot then. You had best go back now or the others will worry."

"Me?" The American had wandered over to the pool and was marvelling at how clear it was. He could see the bottom and the fish that inhabited it, somehow the whole area seemed more than real and until now he'd been sure that there was nowhere more beautiful than Hope Island. "Why me?"

The planeteers leader nodded authoritatively, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief, "You said you would go back for Linka remember?"

Wheeler chuckled and gave in gracefully, heading back through the portal, cautiously so that he didn't miss and hit the cliff face. The fire planeteer had the satisfaction of seeing a very worried look on Linka's face as he emerged from the light, and an even greater sense of satisfaction when she hugged him a second later.

Pulling out of the arms that had automatically moved to hold her, the young Russian said abruptly "Why did you take so long?"

"It wasn't that long Babe. It just seemed it 'cos you were deprived of my company." He attempted to pull her back into his embrace but failed and she made a disparaging noise at his joke, though he did manage to retain his grasp on one of her hands.

Tugging gently on his beautiful companion, Wheeler said "Come on guys... The trip'll play havoc with your stomach but you're gonna love the view."

* * *

By the time they had all recovered from their passage through the portal, Kwame was eager to follow the trail of litter he'd found heading off into the surrounding forest.

At first Ma-Ti tried to collect the rubbish up as they went, but it was slowing them down and the others ended up telling him to leave it. "I'm afraid that is just one of the things we will have to clean up before we are done here my friend." Kwame explained kindly. "It is more important for now to find the polluters and stop them before they do more damage."

The Russian and American planeteers had ended up walking together a little way ahead of the others. They were chatting amiably, though Linka had refused any sort of contact. "Will you behave Yankee, we are working!"

Over the years Wheeler had learnt to take encouragement where he could as far as Linka was concerned. _Only while we're working? That's a maybe later then?_ he thought. On some level he knew that his justification for not giving up on her was shaky at best, but he also knew he'd be lost without her.

"What is that?" Ma-Ti's voice called them to an abrupt halt.

"What's what Ma-Ti?" Gi asked.

"I hear an animal, listen..." they paused for only a moment before the youngest planeteer took off down a side path calling, "This way!"

Following as quickly as he could through the narrower path and the over-hanging trees, Wheeler was surprised when they stopped in a small clearing, the others gasping in shock. There was a pile of garbage in the centre of it and another trail leading into the trees at the far side, but there was no sign of any animal.

"Awww the poor thing!" Gi exclaimed, making the American stare at her.

"Da, he is beautiful! It is terrible that those villains have caused this!" Wheeler turned to look at Linka, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"He is frightened Ma-Ti, be careful!" Kwame called to the Heart planeteer as he moved across the rubbish.

"Okay." The red-head said. "What's going on? It's not like you guys to play practical jokes during a mission!"

"Hush Wheeler!" Linka hissed moving closer to him. "You are making him more frightened and he is only young I think."

"Babe, what are you talking about?" he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him and holding her steady so that he could search her eyes. _Oh God, please don't let them be on some sort of trip, it's too dangerous for her!_

"There's nothing there Lin love." he told her gently.

_Love? _Linka's heart fluttered in response and then his words caught up with her. "You cannot see it Yankee?" she sounded a little upset.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as if something large disrupted the litter. Wheeler turned his head to stare, wondering if there was something buried in the dump, just as Ma-Ti raised his ring. "It is not working! There is not that much pollution here, why will my ring not work?" He sounded panicky as be backed away from the creature that Wheeler was still not sure really existed.

"We are not on our planet." Gi said, equally alarmed. "Maybe our rings just wont work here!"

Linka once more pulled away from Wheeler, not looking at him, "I will try Ma-Ti, I have always been good with horses."

"It's a horse?" the fire planeteer asked, confused and worried by Linka's behaviour. No one answered him, they just urged the Russian to be careful.

Edging forward slowly and calmly, Linka spoke softly to the creature, "It is okay, I know you are hurt being tangled up in all this mess but I just want to help you."

Wheeler wanted to drag her away, hating every minute of not knowing what was happening and needing to make sure the centre of his universe remained safe.

The wind planeteer had gotten close enough to tentatively reach out to the animal, obviously quite successfully as on her second attempt, she began to stroke it. To Wheeler it was simply bizarre watching her caress thin air. "There, you will be okay now my fine steed." She told it.

Kwame moved to disentangle some plastic wrapping that was apparently caught round something as it was floating in mid-air, but this seemed to antagonise Linka's frightened friend and it took her some moments to calm it again. "It likes you Linka." Kwame told the Russian quietly, "I think you had better free it."

Linka nodded did as the African suggested, after which things seemed to quieten down.

Wheeler really wasn't happy. None of them were answering him, he had no idea what was going on and Linka, who had been so friendly just a short while ago, was deliberately keeping her back to him. "Linka will you please tell me what is going on here?"

"I am busy Wheeler, someone else will have to baby-sit you." She snapped in response, and then had to soothe her skittish friend, who had obviously objected to her tone as much as the young man it was directed at.

The American felt as if he'd just been punched hard in the stomach and for once was completely lost for words.

Gi however had seen her friends reaction to Linka's harsh words and moved to stand beside him saying, "You really can't see it Wheeler?" Still unable to speak, his only response was a shake of the head. "It's beautiful, so much like a horse and yet… there is something so delicate and graceful about it… and it's eyes are more human than animal, even under a silvery mane."

Finding his voice at last Wheeler dragged his eyes away from Linka and her invisible friend, "So it's just an unusual horse then?"

Gi shook her head vigorously and beamed at him, "No Wheeler! It's a Unicorn!"


	3. I didn't know

**Chapter 3 - I didn't know **

The American walked along behind the others, unusually quiet, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Wheeler couldn't understand why the others could see the unicorn when he couldn't, but mostly he was worried about the change in Linka since it's arrival. _What did I do? It's not my fault I can't see the damn thing! _

He'd tried to speak to her at first but the most he'd managed to get out of her was, "You are spooking the unicorn Wheeler, I do not think it likes you, please do not walk so close."

They came to a fork in the road and moved to follow the sporadic trail of rubbish, but Wheeler bumped into Gi as she came to an abrupt halt. "What's going on?"

"Our new friend does not want us to go this way." Kwame replied, "He is blocking our path."

Wheeler pushed passed his team-mates, seeing Linka jerk out of the way as her four-legged friend moved to avoid him. "Tell him to mind his own business." He called back, not stopping to see if they were following him and quickly turning a bend in the road so that he was out of sight.

"Go with him Kwame." Linka whispered urgently, her voice full of concern, as the unicorn still refused to let her pass. The African nodded and headed after their fiery companion as did Gi, while Ma-Ti remained to help Linka soothe their friend.

Around the corner, the road rose steeply to a rocky out cropping, which Wheeler was currently crouched behind. Turning at the sound of his friends approach, Wheeler put his index finger to lips, indicating that they should be silent, and then gestured for them to come around behind him. Following their friends directions, the two planeteers crept quietly around to peer over the rocks.

Below them there was a large encampment where part of a wood had been cleared to erect crude huts. A lake close beside it was an unhealthy dirty green and at one side, a trash pile was stacked up against more rocks, and slowly creeping back into what was left of the wood. The temporary village was teaming with life, though there was currently no sign of the eco-villains.

Wheeler shook his head at the destruction and signalled for the others to follow him back down the trail but when they reached the other two planeteers, it was Kwame that filled them in.

"How are we going to fix this?" Linka asked in alarm. "There is only the five of us and without our powers…"

Gi nodded, she had tears in her eyes, "… and without Captain Planet."

The others paled, none of them had thought of that, but of course if they couldn't use their powers they couldn't summon their champion either.

"Are we sure our powers wont work at all here?" Wheeler asked.

"Da, I tried mine while you were gone." The Russian planeteer replied, though she didn't look directly at him.

Suddenly the majority of the planeteers turned to look down the other fork, "What now?" Wheeler asked, sounding less cheerful by the minute.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Linka replied moving forward.

Kwame followed her causing Wheeler to protest, "Oh so now we're taking directions from Linka's imaginary friend?"

"I think you mean 'invisible', though he is not invisible to **us** and Da, we are going to take directions from him because he has already tried to save us from those thugs so he obviously knows his way around." Linka sounded angry and she obviously wasn't going to stop. "You can do what you like."

Gi rolled her eyes, "Don't pay any attention to her Wheeler, I don't know what's gotten into her today. We might as well follow, he may know some people that could help us." The American shrugged and fell in beside the water planeteer, grateful for her thoughtfulness even though he didn't voice it.

* * *

Half an hour later the planeteers reached the foot of another cliff and the entrance to a dark tunnel. The entrance wasn't obvious until they were on top of it, in fact if they hadn't been led there, they would probably have missed it. Their new friend disappeared inside.

"Wait a minute guys!" Wheeler called out, "Tell me you're not going to just follow some alien creature inside a dark tunnel to god knows where?! I know you aren't too hot on sci-fi films but even you must realise what a lousy idea this is."

"He is our friend, I can tell." Linka said forcefully, not quite shouting "I trust him!"

The fire planeteer glared, his voice rising to match hers, "Invisible alien horses you'll trust on first sight but you still wont listen to me? Thanks a lot!"

"Perhaps I have more reason to trust him!" she shouted back.

Wheelers face was beginning to match his hair by this point, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Linka suddenly deflated, her voice now no more than a whisper, "It does not matter… we have a job to do." She turned away and moved quickly after the unicorn before anyone could voice any more objections.

Wheeler stood there staring after her for a few moments and then followed the wind planeteer into the cave, his jaw was set and he was refusing to meet the others gazes. He emerged a few minutes later into bright sunlight and had to shade his eyes until they re-adjusted. They were at the top of a large and very green valley, which was mostly empty fields with a river running through the centre, but there was a small, picturesque village to one side. Linka was already making her way down.

The others exited the tunnel behind him and after their eyes recovered they gasped, "There are so many of them!", "Oh how beautiful!", "There must be hundreds, oh look at the babies!"

The American groaned inwardly, _Oh great! Maybe I better just stay up here where I wont get in the way…_

"Come on Wheeler!" Gi said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the slope. He sighed and gave in.

The unicorns were curious but they all kept their distance from the planeteers, except for Linka's friend, who remained at her side. The Russian had waited for her friends at the bottom of the valley but she was refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

As they approached the village they all saw a group of figures waiting to greet them. Shorter than the average human they were nonetheless humanoid and to Wheelers disappointment, their ears were rounded. A woman with long white hair stepped forward from the small group. "Welcome friends!" She smiled and opened her arms wide, "The Valde'cornu thank you for rescuing one of their number and have asked us to prepare some refreshments for you, please follow me."

Linka's friend ran off to join his family at that point and the planeteers followed the old woman into a large communal hut, her people smiling and greeting them as they came. Once they were sat around a long table, one of the younger humanoids served them with some sort of salad and a sweet tasting juice.

"Thank you, it has been a long day for us and we are grateful for your hospitality." Kwame said, assuming the role of leader. "Please tell us how we should address you?"

The white haired woman smiled, "I am Elder Nivea. Kri'an told us that you are not with the others? The ones that come to destroy."

Kwame explained about the planeteers and that they had come to stop the others. "Unfortunately the abilities Gaia gave to us do not seem to work here, we need to find another way to make them leave before we can clean up the mess."

The Elder nodded, "We will help you my friends, as will the Valde'cornu."

Gi spoke up at this point, "How did they tell you about us? Are you telepathic?"

Nivea smiled and nodded again, "In a fashion, they see our memories and can pass images to us if they choose. They do not speak as we do but we have learned to communicate with them in a very effective manner."

"And kri'an, he is the uni.. er Valde'cornu that we freed?" Linka asked.

As the girls plied the Elder with more questions about the people and their companions, Wheeler slipped outside. Moving to the edge of the village he sat down on the grass and stared out over the empty, or not so empty, valley.

"Do you want to talk my friend?" Kwame's voice made Wheeler jump but he didn't look around.

Sighing and resting his head on his arms – which were propped on his knees – the American said, "What did I do? Why is she so mad at me for not being able to see them? Everything has been going so well lately I thought… Guess I was just being dumb as usual."

"No my friend… Linka is just… you er don't know the legends do you?" The skin on Kwame's face was darkening as he tried not to blush, this was not a conversation he ever thought he'd be having.

"Legend? As in fairy story?" Wheeler pulled a face, "Give me a break man!"

Kwame shook his head, deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible, "Legend has it that only virgins can see unicorns Wheeler. You are the only one of us that can't see them, that is why Linka is upset, though why she should assume you were I don't know."

Wheeler was annoyed though whether it was at Linka or himself he wasn't sure, "So I was supposed to know I was going to meet her? I didn't think anyone like her even existed!"

"Give her time to calm down my friend, she will get over it." Kwame placed a hand on the American's shoulder, "It is jealousy."

Wheeler shook his head, "More like another reason I'm not good enough for her."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Linka cares a great deal about you." He smiled, "If she did not she wouldn't be mad, would she?"

Wheeler smiled back but he still looked sad, "Thanks Kwame, I hope you're right 'cos if she wont just forgive me… well there's no way I can fix it is there?"


	4. What you do for love

****

Chapter 4 – What you do for love

When Wheeler and Kwame returned to the others, they found them discussing their mission. Linka looked up briefly when they entered, but then she bowed her head, intent on studying the table.

"There you are Kwame, Wheeler, we were beginning to wonder where you'd gone." Gi said and then continued without waiting for a response, "We were just saying that we need to know more about the village and how many people we are dealing with."

"Da," Linka continued, "We think we should go back this afternoon and take a better look, to help us work out how to get rid of them and to avoid putting our new friends in any more danger than is necessary."

Kwame agreed and they prepared to leave, only finding out as they were about to depart that Kri'an intended to accompany them.

"He is young and restless," Elder Nivea told them, "but his desire to help is sincere and he will be able to call us if you run into any trouble."

They thanked the Elder and Kri'an for their kindness and only Wheeler didn't seem happy about having the young Valde'cornu's company.

As they left the planeteers saw a group of young children running around and laughing, playing some game that Wheeler couldn't fathom but he smiled at them and returned their waves, as did the others.

"It must be lovely to grow up with magical creatures that way." Gi said beside him, then realising he didn't know what she meant, added sadly, "They were playing with some unicorn foals."

"Oh." Wheeler turned to look back at the playground scene and nodded, their movements made more sense to him now, he could almost imagine their invisible friends running between them.

* * *

It didn't seem to take them as long to return to the temporary village as it had to reach the unicorns home. _Perhaps,_ Ma-Ti thought_, it is because we know where we are going this time._

Kri'an showed them another path down into the wood by the village, and they made their way though it until they had a good view of the polluters base.

"There are about 20 men that I can see, but there are likely to be some in the huts as well." Kwame said quietly as he crouched behind a tree.

"Yeah," Wheeler agreed, "Not to mention a couple of eco-villains."

Linka wrinkled her nose at the smell that was coming from the lake, "They are all villain's if you ask me!"

"Well that's not very nice, is it lads?" A new voice spoke from behind them. "She doesn't even know us! But she will soon, wont she lads?"

There was laughing and another voice replied, "Intimately Boss." There was more laughter.

The planeteers turned slowly to find half a dozen men standing across their escape route. The only place to run was into the polluters village and besides which, the leader had a gun. It didn't take the gang long to restrain the planeteers, though they fought their captors as they were dragged into the village. Kri'an hadn't been seen by any of the bad guys – a comparison Wheeler wasn't happy about since he was sure Linka would use against him at some point – and had slipped away, presumably to get help.

"Let us go!" Linka cried out, getting the leaders attention.

Smirking Jaiden walked over to her. He was in his forties, though obviously fit for his age. His hair was down to his shoulders, greying and messy as if it hadn't been brushed, or indeed washed for some time. There was a scar across his cheek and his nose had been broken and badly set, though he might have been handsome once. His eyes were cold but they still spoke volumes as eyeing the wind planeteer hungrily he replied. "Oh I don't think so darlin' I have plans for you." He ran a finger along her jaw line, his nails covered in grime.

"Leave her alone!" Wheeler demanded struggling with the thug holding him, earning a laugh from the villains.

"Take her to my hut and lock the others up." Jaiden ordered, causing them all to cry out and begin struggling with their captors again.

As Linka was pulled away from the others she spied someone she recognised. "Greedly!" she shrieked.

The large hog looked around in surprised and chuckled as he joined them, "Jaiden my friend, you have bagged yourself some planet brats! Well done. Make sure they don't escape, we don't want any problems and if they're stuck here we'll have free reign back home."

"They're not going anywhere." Jaiden laughed, holding up the rings he'd taken from them, not realising they wouldn't work anyway.

"Greedly," Kwame said as calmly as he could, "Tell your thugs to put Linka with us."

The eco-villain looked confused, "Why wouldn't they?"

"Because she's going to amuse me and my men for a while." The leader leered at the Russian planeteer and her face went paler than usual. Greedly looked unsure, this not being something he usually dealt with, he and Rigger both being married.

Wheeler had been quiet for a while but now he said loudly, "How's Junior?"

Everyone turned to look at the fire planeteer as he waited for Greedly to answer him, not understanding why he would suddenly change the subject. "Fine, he's at College." The proud father replied, as confused as everyone else.

Wheeler smiled, not breaking eye contact with the large polluter, "That's great! Be sure to say hi to him for us, that right Babe?"

Catching on, Linka nodded, "Da, it is wonderful news and tell him that I got the photos he sent me, I was very impressed."

He wasn't the cleverest eco-villain going but still, the point wasn't lost on Hoggish. Sooner or later Junior would ask about them, especially Linka for whom he was still carrying a torch. They were friends and there was no way he would be able to look his son in the eye again if he allowed what the chief was suggesting, in fact Junior would probably expect his father to save the Russians life if the opportunity arose. "Leave her alone Jaiden, put her with the others." He ordered.

"Now just a minute Greedly," the thugs leader began but Greedly had had enough.

Glaring at his employee, he snapped, "Just do as you're told!"

There was a moment when the planeteers thought he was going to disobey, but then Jaiden suddenly backed down, "You heard him, lock them up." He paused, "All of them."

* * *

Once they had been left alone in the secured hut Linka breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I never thought I would be relieved to be locked up! Thank you." She moved over to Wheeler and kissed him on his cheek.

"You're welcome Babe." The American replied, giving her a quick hug and feeling the knot in his stomach begin to loosen.

Kwame shook his head, "I must admit I thought you had lost your mind for a minute, but that was very clever my friend."

"Yes," Gi agreed, "Junior would never forgive Greedly for letting something happen to Linka."

"Or any of us," Linka put in, "He is our friend."

Wheeler snorted, "Yeah but it's you he cares about, and Greedly knows that too… and when did he start sending you photos?"

Linka laughed, "They were photos of a conservation rally Yankee, he organised it and wanted some suggestions. I didn't think I should mention that to Greedly though."

"Should we not try to get out of here my friends?" Ma-Ti suggested. "Kri'an may not be back with help for some time."

They all agreed with him and busied themselves with looking for a way out. Unfortunately, they found that whilst the hut was not so well put together that they couldn't get out, reaching the forest without being seen was going to be impossible until their new friends returned to make a diversion.

About an hour later, as it began to get dark, the door opened and Jaiden entered with a couple of his men. "Take the blond to my hut." He ordered.

"Greedly told you to leave her alone!" Wheeler growled.

Jaiden smiled, "Greedly's gone to escort the next shipment of rubbish, so now she's all mine."

"Over my dead body!" Wheeler moved in front of Linka. The taller of the men pushed past him to grab the wind planeteer, and found himself on the floor as Wheeler retaliated, but another of the polluters men came in and the fire planeteer ended up pinned down by two thugs and covered in bruises, while Jaiden pulled out his gun and held it on the others.

"He's too much trouble!" the leader said, "Take him into the forest and deal with him, permanently!"

"Nyet!" Linka was frightened, she'd never felt so helpless. The wind planeteer might have been upset with Wheeler but to actually lose him from her life altogether, not to mention letting him die for her… "Leave him alone… don't hurt him and… and I'll co-operate."

"What? No way!" Wheeler was alarmed, he'd rather take his chances with the thugs – who took the opportunity to get another couple of punches in his side -- than allow her to sacrifice herself.

"I'll do whatever you want, just let him go!" Linka shouted over her friend.

"You have a deal Little Lady. Burns, take her to my cabin. " The look on Jaidens face made her feel sick but she nodded and walked to the door, not looking at any of her friends.

Gi couldn't believe what Linka had just said, "No you can't!" she called, but the Russian had already left.

Jaiden moved over to the water planeteer and leant in very close, "Don't worry darlin' you'll get your turn!" He licked the side of her face, causing her to jerk away with a disgusted look on her face.

All the time Wheeler had been going beserk, thrashing around and calling to Linka not to go, but he couldn't free himself from his captors. When Jaiden reached the door, he laughed, " You know what to do!" he told his second, who simply nodded.

When their lead had gone, the thugs hauled Wheeler to his feet, dragging him towards the door. "Wait! What are you doing? Your leader made a deal!" Kwame cried in horror.

"Yeah like he couldn't do what he wanted anyway!" Jaiden's deputy replied. "This one's too much trouble, Boss wants him gone."

"Don't worry about me!" Wheeler called as he was half carried towards the wood, as usual his own fate wasn't the foremost thing on his mind. "Help Linka!"

But the third guard still had a gun on them and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Jaiden's cabin was very basic of course, a table to put things on and a small roughly made bed… a not very clean bed in fact and Linka found herself wondering about the last time Jaiden had washed. What she was trying not to think about was what was going to happen to her. A part of her mind was still telling her that Wheeler would find a way to rescue her but they were outnumbered and they had lost their rings and being a practical person, Linka was beginning to lose hope.

Not wanting to sit down, Linka began to pace in the small space. She heard Jaiden's voice outside and jumped, but he was giving orders to some of his men about moving the waste around. _Take your time! _She thought

The Russian was feeling a little sick, trying to distract herself she began thinking about her American team-mate. Picturing him around Hope Island and remembering how protective of her he was, usually made her feel better but now… _How many women has he been with? Perhaps I should just have let myself give in to him it would have been better than this! No, we would have lost our friendship, I would never be okay with that sort of relationship we are better off as we are… this, this I will never be okay with anyway but I couldn't let them kill him…_

Linka experienced a momentary sensation of dizziness and the strange impression that she was running through the trees but then the door to the hut opened and she jumped back. _Chyort voz mi! Wheeler help me please!_ She begged silently as she backed away from Jaidens hungry leer.


	5. Rescue Me

**A/N:** This chapter contains scenes of an intimate nature and violence.  Thanks for your reviews guys, I love to hear what you all think.

**Chapter 5 - Rescue Me**

It only took a couple of minutes for Wheelers captors to drag him out of sight of the small village, but to the American it felt like an eternity and as the seconds ticked away all he could think about was what was happening to Linka.

"Jaiden's a good leader punk," one of the thugs taunted, "When he's done with your girlfriend I'm sure he'll share her around."

Wheeler didn't give him the satisfaction of a response but he prayed for the chance to get free. _If anyone hurts her I swear I'll kill them!_

Wheeler tripped as the thugs suddenly stopped dead, "What was that?" one of them asked.

"What was what?" the other replied.

Before his companion could answer, something crashed into him and he went sprawling in the mud, releasing Wheeler a second beforehand as he'd tried to regain his balance. That was all the diversion the American needed, turning sharply he grasped the remaining thug and threw him, using one of the fighting moves he'd learnt on the streets of Brooklyn. The thugs head hit a tree as he fell, rendering him unconscious.

The other seemed to have been knocked out already. Wheeler knew he should check on them but time was precious to him right now. He turned back towards the village and… came face to face with a unicorn.

Wheelers jaw dropped and he stood there stunned for a moment, then he turned his head slowly as he became aware of something else, it wasn't just one unicorn, it was dozens.

A picture of Linka suddenly filled his head, followed by Jaidens smirking face somehow above him looking down, no not above him… _Linka!_ Wheelers gut tightened as he realised that Linka's friends had sent him an image they'd gotten from her. "We have to go now!"

Kri'an bowed down and let Wheeler mount him. Riding bareback wasn't one of the Americans greatest skills but he managed to stay on as they galloped back through the woods.

"Can you tell her we're coming?" Wheeler asked his steed as he tightened his knees to keep from falling off._ Fight him Babe please, I'll be there soon._

* * *

 Linka lay on her back on the small bed with her eyes closed and tried not to think about what the repulsive polluter was doing to her. An image flashed in her mind of Wheeler riding to her rescue with a whole herd of unicorns but she pushed the image aside. _It is wishful thinking, he cannot even see them! He will not be coming to my rescue this time._

Jaiden was trailing wet kisses down from her neck across her naked chest, while his hands grabbed and squeezed, taking his time and obviously enjoying himself. The Russian couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. Her heart was still telling her that her Yankee wouldn't fail her and just needed more time, but her head was insisting that the sooner it was over with the better.

She was infinitely relieved that he showed no interest in kissing her lips because she wasn't completely sure she wouldn't panic, or be sick if he did. As it was, everywhere he touched her felt like it was crawling with insects and she doubted she'd ever feel clean again.

_I will not cry._ She told herself firmly. _I will not give him the satisfaction._

* * *

The rescuers entrance into the village was less than spectacular since none of the gang could see the Valde'cornu, but that suited Wheeler, he needed to find Linka quickly and didn't want to draw attention to himself. He slipped off Kri'ans back and sent a mental image of where the others were held.

As his new friends dispersed amongst their enemies, they began to cause chaos. Knocking over chairs and tables and making objects fly through the air, the villains began shouting and crying out about spooks and evil spirits.

Wheeler didn't wait to see anymore, he headed directly for Jaidens hut, the largest one in the centre of the village. The American didn't hesitate but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what he would find. _How long has it been? Oh God please don't let him have...._

The fire planeteer burst into the hut to see a naked Jaiden sitting astride his beautiful friend, with his hands doing something between them.

As the evil man heard the planeteers entrance he raised his head and a look of rage crossed his face but as he launched himself at the American, Wheeler realised with a certain amount of relief, that what Jaiden had been doing was undoing the young girls shorts. The realisation didn't do much to quell his hatred of the gangs leader however and rather than moving out of the way, he stepped forward, punching the man so hard that his head snapped back and he fell unconscious to the floor.

Again, Wheeler didn't waist time checking on the polluter. Instead he moved swiftly to sit on the bed beside Linka, who had sat up and was attempting to cover her chest with her arms, but had made no further move to dress herself.

Pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly, the young man asked, "Are you okay Babe?" He knew the question was a stupid one, how could she be alright? But he needed to hear her voice.

"Da, I am okay Wheeler." Her arms crept around him under his jacket clinging tightly however, and she was trembling. She whispered, "I knew you would find a way to stop him."

Rocking her gently and rubbing her back he replied. "Of course, I'll always be here when you need me. I got here as soon as I could Lin, I promise." He sounded guilty but when he pulled away slightly to look in her eyes he smiled reassuringly at her before asking. "Did he… did he hurt you?"

Linka blushed and shook her head, resting her forehead against him. Wheeler put his hands on either side of her head, gently moving it back to look at him and cupping her face. "Tell me, please? I want to help."

"You saw… it did not go that far… he was not rushing… he touched me and he was not gentle I will probably be bruised, but it did not really hurt… it just felt…" she shuddered. "wrong and… and filthy I…"

Wheeler pulled her back against him, and kissed her temple, "You are so brave!" He moved his hands up to rub her shoulders. "I know it's bad now but you'll be okay Lin love, I promise."

"I know." She replied into his chest, then sounding surprised she added, "And that is helping."

Equally surprised he asked softly, "What is Babe?"

Linka blushed and kept her head down, unable to look him in the eyes, "Where you are touching me… it doesn't feel… I can still feel where he groped me but when you rubbed my shoulder and neck it… I cannot feel **him** there any more."

Wheeler could still hear the chaos outside but he knew they didn't have long. Part of him said they should get going, another part said that Linka came first. "Where did he touch you Lin?"

Instead of answering, she tentatively reached up and placed her hands over his, grasping them tightly. Closing her eyes and blushing deeper still, Linka guided him slowly over the front of her body as he caressed her gently.

Normally Wheeler would have been going crazy at the sensations she was causing, but this was different, it wasn't for pleasure and in a strange way it wasn't even sexual, it was like he was washing her and he didn't feel the slightest inclination to take advantage of it.

The fire planeteer chose not to watch, keeping his temple against hers, still trying to comfort her and willing her to know that he wouldn't hurt her, fully aware that this could go very wrong despite the fact she was in complete control.

When she had done, Linka put his arms around her back and pressed herself against him once more, slipping her arms around his neck.

Wheeler tightened the embrace so that he was holding her securely. "Better?" She nodded. "Then we'd better get going, our friends diversion wont last forever."

"I need something to wear, he cut my t-shirt and bra off with a knife." Linka told him in a matter of fact tone, sounding a little stronger now.

The fire planeteer frowned "What? Why? I thought you were co-operating?"

"I was, at least… I did not fight him." She shrugged, "He wanted to intimidate me I guess. I think he would have liked for me to cry but I wouldn't."

"You know you never cease to amaze me." Wheeler said admiringly, clearly impressed by her strength and drawing a small smile from her. He had taken off his jacket and t-shirt by this point and now slipped the later over her head and arms.

"Thank you Yankee." she said putting her arms through the short sleeves.

He put his jacket back on and stood up, holding his hands out to her. "Ready?" The wind planeteer nodded and took Wheeler's hands, holding on to him tightly. "I just thought of something!" The fire planeteer said suddenly, dropping one of her hands to pick the gun up off the table where Jaiden had left it.

"Do not take that Wheeler!" Linka shivered and tightened her grasp on him.

Squeezing her back and letting go of her hand he said, "I wasn't going to Babe." Instead he removed the clip and made a quick search for spares. "I'm gonna take these though." He told her, putting them in his pocket and reclaiming her hand. "Come on."

Kri'an was waiting outside and much to Linka's amazement, her Yankee spoke to him without any prompting. "Did you get the others out?"

The young Valde'cornu made no move but both planeteers received a mental image of a larger unicorn breaking down the wall of the prison hut and their friends running into the forest.

"You see them? You can talk to them?" Linka asked.

The American winked at his fair companion but said, "This is no time for explanations princess, lets get out of here." He tugged on her hand and the three of them ran for the forest, Kri'an letting his fellows know to give them a head start before they followed.

Linka was tired by the time they reached the others -- in a small clearing out of sight of the temporary village -- but relieved to see her friends safe. The other planeteers were glad to see their friends too but instead of rushing forward to embrace them as Linka had assumed they would, they stood there staring and Gi looked as if she was going to cry.

"What is wrong?" Her Russian accent was always pronounced when she was tired and as the stress of the day began to catch up with her, this time was no exception.

"Oh Linka!" Gi bit her lip.

Linka suddenly felt very vulnerable, and her grip on Wheeler's hand tightened. _They are disgusted by what I offered to do… Do they really think so badly of me for trying to protect them?_ Tears threatened to overwhelm her, her captor could not pierce her armour while she felt justice was on her side, (not to mention Wheeler) but she was not so strong that her friends opinion couldn't break her.

Wheeler was momentarily furious, thinking the same thing as Linka. Then he realised what they were staring at… his t-shirt was larger than Linka's, it was like a small dress on her and therefore came down below her shorts. Looking at her from where her friends were, it looked like she had nothing on underneath. Their looks were not ones of disapproval but of horror and pity. "Guys it's okay, she fine honest." Linka looked up at him in enquiry, "They don't know what to say sweetheart, you look like you've lost all your clothes."

Linka looked down at herself and giggled with relief, pulling Wheelers shirt up to her waist, "Not all of them… Wheeler is right, I am okay, he rescued me… again."

That made Wheeler chuckle and Gi rush into her friends arms, forcing her to release her grip on Wheeler.

"We were so worried about you both!" the water planeteer told them.

Kwame agreed as he and Ma-Ti also moved to hug their 'sister'. "We have never felt so helpless, Linka you should not have agreed to such a thing, we would have found a way to protect you."

Wheeler was annoyed, "She doesn't need a lecture Kwame! If you ask me we've all become far too dependent on our rings for protection and by the way what Linka did was incredibly brave and…"

"It is alright Wheeler." Linka interrupted, moving back into the circle of his arm. "Kwame, I know I was only buying time but I could not let them just shoot Wheeler… I knew he would find a way to stop Jaiden and he did. Besides you could not have protected me, you would have ended up shot too and he would still have done what he wanted to me and Gi."

Wheeler beamed down at his courageous team-mate, and Linka's practical view point impressed them all but it was time to move.

"Kri'an says the Valde'cornu are all here, we should get going before the bad men in the village get up the courage to come after us." Ma-Ti informed them. "They will carry us so that we move swiftly."

Linka looked apprehensive as the unicorns bowed down for their passengers. "Are you sure you're okay Babe? If you are feeling bad about riding…"

The Russian smiled up at her protector, "You have a one track mind Yankee! I am not apprehensive about riding astride if that is what you mean, I am worried about not having a saddle."

"Oh…" Wheeler looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, er, that's what I meant." Linka chuckled. "Okay then, how about this…" He closed his eyes for a moment and one of the larger animals moved over to them. The American mounted it and gestured for her to climb on in front.

She hesitated, "Are you sure he wont mind?"

"I asked, he just wants you to get a move on." He winked at her.

Surprised, Linka nonetheless climbed onto the unicorns back in front of Wheeler, holding on to the Americans arms as their mount stood up. Wheeler seemed perfectly comfortable, gripping with his legs and a loose hold on it's mane. "Have you done this a lot Yankee?" she asked, leaning back against him as they began to gallop and tilting her head towards his ear.

"Nope, but I seem to be getting the hang of it." He grinned. The others were having slightly more difficulty but they were all staying on which is what mattered.

Despite her earlier apprehension, Linka felt perfectly safe in Wheelers arms, which was not unusual. _Having him touch me should not have helped._ She thought, _It should have made things worse… perhaps it was because my mind was already convinced he would make everything right again… perhaps it was just because he always does._

The wind planeteer yawned, it was definitely all catching up with her, she needed to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Wheeler asked close to her ear.

Linka sighed, "Will you stop asking me that?" Then realising she sounded far sharper than she'd intended, "Sorry Yankee, I am tired."

He nuzzled her temple, "S'okay love, doze if you want, I wont let you fall."

The Russian smiled and nodded sleepily but after a few moments she asked, "How come you can see them now Yankee?"

"Don't know, but I can guess if you want?" she nodded again. "They're telepathic and Kri'an gave me an image of what you were seeing, so I'm guessing that they decided to let me see them so I could help you or something like that." He paused not wanting to ruin things, "I mean if what Kwame told me about why I can't see them normally is true then… well they'd want to protect your innocence right?"

"Da, you are probably right." She sighed. _Or maybe they saw in my head just how much I need you._ Wheeler was such a wonderful person, so caring and strong, she wished his affections were hers alone. Perhaps then they could have been more to each other, but he was a free spirit and while he would have died to protect her right to choose, she was sure he didn't understand her choice.

Linka had fallen asleep shortly afterwards and Wheeler kept a careful watch over her. Of course it helped that his mount didn't need to be given directions. When they arrived back in the village he roused her gently, pressing a kiss to her temple and saying "Wake up sleeping beauty." She smiled at him, still groggy from sleep, but managed to stay upright while he dismounted and lifted her down. They both thanked their friend for carrying them to safety before he turned with the others to return to his family.

The Elder came to greet them with a group of woman, intent on carrying Linka off to take care of her and provide her with a hot bath. The wind planeteer was a little reluctant to leave Wheelers side at first but after some persuasion she gave in and went with them, along with Gi

Wheeler watched the girls go with an uneasy feeling. He knew his beautiful Russian was safe in the village but his need to protect her was on over-drive. The Elder had arranged for somewhere for the boys to clean up before dinner as well and the American went with them gladly, after all, the sooner they got to dinner, the sooner he would be with Linka again.


	6. I have made a decision

**Chapter 6 – I have made a decision**

Kwame wasn't happy that Wheeler had failed to recover their rings when he rescued Linka, but the American didn't want to hear about it. "I was more concerned with what that bastard was trying to do to Lin!"

"I understand that Wheeler." Kwame said in a measured tone, "But you did think to retrieve some bullets, for which we have no use, I thought you might at least have tried to find out rings. You didn't even take the gun."

Wheeler glared, "Planning on shooting someone?"

"Of course not!" Kwame sounded as if he was beginning to lose his temper. "But they probably have more bullets, if you'd taken the gun they wouldn't be able to use it."

The fire planeteer shrugged, "Lin was frightened and to be honest I didn't care about much else. I don't want a gun lying around here, if there was an accident it would be my fault!"

The African didn't look happy but he refrained from saying more on the subject. "Are you two ready?"

When they arrived again in the communal hut Wheeler couldn't help but grin. Their hosts had given Linka a dress to wear, like the one's they themselves wore. It was a brown material, laced up the front in a very flattering, figure hugging way, with a white blouse underneath. Her long blond hair was uncharacteristically loose about her shoulders.

Walking up to his beautiful friend, the American said, "That really suits you Babe! Are you o.. er how are you feeling now?" He changed it quickly remembering that she had complained earlier.

Blushing a little at the compliment, Linka smiled though she seemed sad, "I feel fine Wheeler, please do not worry about me." He looked like he was going to say something else but she continued, indicating the white shirt he was wearing. "You look good too. I do not know what they did with your t-shirt, took it to wash I think."

"No sweat Lin, this'll do just as well." He grinned. Actually the shirt he'd been given was less bulky than his normal t-shirt and he'd actually tucked it in properly, though he hadn't bothered lacing it all the way up.

Elder Nivea entered before they could talk any further and at her direction the planeteers sat down with their new friends for dinner.

Linka sat next to Wheeler but it seemed to him as the dinner wore on, that she became more and more quiet and withdrawn. "Lin, er how's your dinner?" He asked her, while silently cursing himself for sounding so lame.

"Fine. Lovely." She replied quietly, still looking down at her plate.

_I can't stand this._ The American thought. "Lin, Babe can I talk to you? In private?"

Looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden, Linka shook her head, "Not now, I…"

"Yes, now." Wheeler said firmly and stood up, waiting for her to follow suit. When she did he headed to the exit.

Gi put her hand on Linka's arm, "You don't have to go with him. Or if it makes you uncomfortable to be alone with him… I could go with you."

The Russian actually looked surprised. "Uncomfortable about being alone with Wheeler? Nyet! Nyet Gi…Thank you but it is not that. I could never be afraid of him."

Gi nodded and let her friend go, though it was obvious that Linka was uncomfortable about something.

* * *

The two planeteers moved to the edge of the village by the Valde'cornu's meadow. The moon was full, casting more than enough light to see by. Wheeler was once again amazed by how many of the noble creatures there were in the valley, and awed that he could neither see nor hear them before.

"It is beautiful here." Linka said breaking the silence without looking at her companion.

The American moved in front of her and gently lifted her chin with his finger, "What's wrong Lin? And don't tell me 'nothing'!"

Meeting his eyes, her own sparkling with unshed tears, the wind planeteer said. "Thank you for rescuing me Wheeler, I do not know how I would have coped with it if you had not."

Wheeler shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. "You don't need to thank me Lin, I could never let anything happen to you, you **know** that. Now that's not what's bothering you is it?"

Lowering her eyes she said, "You are a good friend Wheeler. The best! I don't know what I would do with out you but…"

"Lin…" The fire planeteer began – beginning to really worry about where this was going – but she stopped him by placing her finger over his lips.

"I really do not want to ever lose your friendship but I… we cannot be more than that. I am sorry Wheeler, I did not mean to lead you on, I just know now that it would not work."

Wheeler felt as if the bottom had just fallen out of his world. "You don't mean that Lin, you're upset… I shouldn't have pushed you. There's no need to talk about it now. You need a good nights sleep and…"

Linka shook her head sadly making the American's heart and stomach try to change places. "This has nothing to do with what happened today. I have been thinking about it for a long time but I guess I did not want to admit it before, but what has happened since we have been here has made me see the truth."

Wheeler let his hands drop, and the hint of anger in his eyes was reflected in the tone of his voice. "You mean because I couldn't see the…?"

She interrupted him again, "Not because you cannot see them, but because of what that means… because, because we think so differently about everything."

"That's nonsense! We don't think differently at all… I mean it might seem like we do to start with because we come at things from different angles. Yeah we were brought up in very different situations but we always agree in the end."

"Not about this! Your attitude to… to love and relationships and marriage is so opposite to mine."

"How can you say that? You've never even asked what my attitude to those things is!"

"I do not have to, you have made it clear enough. And you could not see the Valde'cornu, which proves it."

There was a pause and Wheeler seemed to deflate a little, "I'm not going to lie to you Linka, I'm not proud of what I've done in the past but I'm not going to apologise for it either, it's part of who I am. You're acting like I cheated on you though and that's not fair, I'd never do that!"

"Nyet, I do not think that. It was not cheating, we were not together. It is more basic than that but I cannot explain it to you and that you do not understand is just more proof that it would never work between us. I am sorry." Linka was clearly upset, but Wheeler could tell when she was serious and her whole demeanour left no room for doubt... she meant it and her answer was final.

"Linka, Wheeler!" Ma-Ti's called out from the main hut. "They are bringing out the dessert!"

Normally their young friends enthusiasm would have made them both chuckle, but not this time.

"We are coming Ma-Ti." The wind planeteer called in reply, and then waited nervously for her companion to say something.

Wheeler couldn't remember ever feeling this bad, even when his dad had come home from one of his drinking sessions. He didn't want to go back and pretend that everything was okay. "You go on, I'm gonna take a walk."

The Russian took his hand to prevent him leaving, "Nyet. Wheeler please, we are still friends da?"

"Of course." He said quietly and gave her hand a squeeze before pulling his own away, he couldn't look at her.

"Then come back to dinner with me." She pleaded, truly frightened that she had permanently damaged their friendship. He hesitated and she added, "I do not want to be alone, even here."

"Sure." The American gave in with a shrug, hiding his feelings better than the others would have believed possible, and followed the beautiful blond back to the dinner table. He only picked at his food however, he was feeling a little sick.

Elder Nivea had been describing how her people would be decorating the village in the next few days. "We hold the celebrations every six months so that those of age can make their pledges when they are ready."

"Pledges?" Linka asked, trying not to let the others see how anxious she was about her American friend.

Nivea nodded, "When two people decide to spend their lives as one, you must have something similar?"

Kwame nodded, "We are all from different cultures so it is different for each of us, but yes, in English we would call it marriage."

"When are the ceremonies going to take place Elder Nivea?" Gi asked with enthusiasm.

"In just over seven suns." Was the reply.

Wheeler put down the fork he was stirring his dinner with and muttered under his breath, "Thank God we'll be gone before then." He stood up and said to the Elder, "Excuse me, it's been a long day." Then he turned and exited the hut before anyone could reply.

Kwame rolled his eyes and addressed the Elder, hoping to move the conversation on.

Linka was close enough to hear what he said and was having trouble swallowing. _I have hurt him! I did not want to do that but I had to be honest, it would never work between us… He wants his freedom and I cannot stand a relationship like that. It is bad enough seeing him flirt with someone else __**now**__, if I became more involved with him… What if he will not forgive me? I will lose his friendship… _The pain in her chest at that thought was overwhelming and she stared unseeing at her plate.

"Linka? Are you alright?" Gi asked with concern.

The Wind planeteer nodded, "Just tired."

"It's been an awful day, perhaps you should turn in too." The Asian suggested.

Linka shook her head, " I am fine. I will wait for you."

As it happened, it wasn't long before they all turned in, but the wind and fire planeteers did not sleep easily that night.


	7. Good vs Evil

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys they really get me moving ;o) Okay, I know this is a little short but it should move more quickly after this.

**Chapter 7 – Good vs Evil**

The next morning the Planeteers met again with the Elder and the other prominent members of her village, to discuss a plan of action. Wheeler was unusually quiet and Linka kept casting surreptitious glances in his direction.

"So we are agreed my friends?" Kwame concluded and when everyone nodded, they rose to put their plan into action.

* * *

"Explain to me again how you let those planet-pests escape?" Dr Blight put her hands on her hips while she glared at the thugs leader.

Despite Jaiden's violent nature, there was something about the evil genius that chilled even his blood. "I'm sorry Doctor Blight… we were attacked and then they got out and that red-headed kid knocked me out."

Greedly glared, "What were you doing when he came after you?"

Jaiden straightened, facing up to the oversized hog.

"Enough with the testosterone boys!" Blight ordered, with a face like thunder. "What's this about anyway?"

"Your boy here wanted to get cosy with the Russian. I told him to behave himself but I'm guessing he got caught with his pants down." Greedly sneered in disgust, he'd never seen what Junior saw in the little blond anyway, she reminded him of Blight.

The blond eco-villain slammed her hand on the table in a temper, "I don't care what you do in your own time but if you've messed up our operation here because you were…"

"Doctor Blight please!" Jaiden interrupted, "The men were attacked by poltergeists, they broke out the do-gooders… It wasn't my fault!"

The doctor shook her head, "Computerized men are so much more reliable!"

There was a disturbance outside the hut and a clipped electronic voice called out, "Doctor! There is a virus in the village!"

"On the other hand… What do you mean a virus Mal?" the woman growled headed out of the door. "You know better than that!"

The floating computer hid behind her. "See for yourself Doctor… there is an unknown invisible force at work, what would you call it?"

Once again all over the village things were being thrown around, buildings collapsed and objects mysteriously floated in the air. Before the eco-villains could respond there was a series of explosions from the small fire at the back of the camp.

Wheeler threw another of the 'bombs' he had made from the gunpowder in the bullets, over the side of the incline and into the waiting fire. "Next wave guys." He whispered.

On Wheelers signal, Elder Nivea's people and the planeteers stormed the village. The Valde'cornu's friends had proved to be very efficient with bow's and arrows, and with the ends of the arrows blunted, they made efficient weapons to knock out the thugs.

Once the villains henchmen had worked out they were being attacked by something they could see, they began to fight back, firing guns briefly before they were knocked over by an invisible force.

As more and more of their men were incapacitated, the two polluters decided to cut and run. "This is all your fault Jaiden and I swear you'll be sorry before I'm finished with you." Blight declared as she made haste to gather her things, and with Greedly, hurried back up the path towards the portal.

The leader of the thugs decided that whatever direction Blight was headed, the opposite would be best for him and immediately began to make his way through the chaos towards the woods.

"He's mine!" Wheeler called out to his friends when he spied Jaiden trying to escape, and jumping onto the back of an amenable Valde'cornu and headed off in pursuit.

The other planeteers followed the polluters and their gang back towards the portal. "Hurry my friends." Kwame called, "We must stop them from getting away. Through the portal everyone! Nivea's people can round up the rest."

Ma-Ti and Gi jumped through the portal after the eco-villains without any hesitation but Linka caught Kwame's arm, pulling him up short. "Nyet Kwame, we must wait for Wheeler!"

The African looked guilty but shook his head, "If Doctor Blight gets away she will close the portal and leave us stranded here, we must come back for Wheeler." Then seeing the portal start to close, "Linka, we must go now!"

The wind planeteer shook her head and looked down at the ground blushing. She stepped back away from the portal, "You go ahead Kwame, stop Blight and the others… I cannot leave him alone here."

Kwame hesitated for another second then nodded in understanding before diving through what was left of the closing dimensional gate. Then with a soft thhuuuupp the portal was gone

Kri'an, his family and several of their guardians arrived a few moments later – with some of the men that had followed their masters in flight — as their prisoners.

The friendly Valde'cornu came up to nuzzle his human friend. "Thank you Kri'an." Linka said, stroking his mane and resting her head against his. "Do you know where Wheeler is?"

A scene unfolded in the lovely Russians mind as Kri'an relayed what his kin was seeing…

* * *

_Two men struggled in a woodland clearing. One was young and handsome with red hair, the other older, grey and disfigured. _

_As they break apart the watcher can see a glint of light as the suns rays reflect off the knife in the older mans hand. The younger man's top is slashed and a thin line of blood is visible through the gap._

_The grey-haired man lunges again but this time the younger man is prepared, he kicks the knife out of the others hand and lands a blow to his jaw that sends him sprawling. _

_The older man roles and reaches out to grab the knife again but the red-haired youth is already there. He steps viciously on the mans hand, causing him to cry out in pain. With a look of pure hatred on his face, he says something to the older man and pulls him up by his top, before punching him again hard, this time rendering him unconscious._

_The scene fades away…_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Linka buried her head in Kri'ans mane to hide her tears, torn between relief that Wheeler was safe, and pain at what he'd had to do, knowing it was because of her.

After a moment she blinked away her grief and in a strong voice took control. "We should go back to the bad guys village, we will need to lock them all up until the others return."


	8. Stuck with you

**Chapter 8 - Stuck with you **

"Kwame this is going to take days to fix!" Gi sighed. "That's if I can fix it at all!"

Catching the eco-villains actually hadn't been difficult at all, since the local authorities had been investigating Sludge and his illegal dumping operations (thanks to Gaia) and were waiting for them when they returned. Fortunately - since the polluters had been only too pleased to implicate them - the officers had recognized the planeteers, otherwise they would have been arrested as well, and all of Dr Blight's equipment seized.

Even retrieving their rings from Blight had been easy. The problem… was that she'd already trashed her machine and they couldn't re-open the portal!

"Perhaps we could ask Dr Derrick to assist you?" The African responded to his friend.

Gi nodded "That's a great idea! The mechanics aren't too bad, it's pretty obvious where things came from, though we are going to have to replace a few parts. Ma-Ti and I can put it back together but I'm no computer expert... We really need Linka here to fix the programming, I can't believe she didn't make it through in time!"

Kwame remained silent.

"Yes," Ma-Ti agreed, "It was very bad luck... But perhaps it will give Wheeler and Linka the time they need to talk. I did not need my ring to see how unhappy they have been the last couple of days."

As the youngest member of the group wandered away to collect more scattered parts Gi leant towards Kwame and said in an undertone, "Neither did I. Any idea what it was about? Linka wouldn't tell me."

Once again Kwame felt extremely uncomfortable as he was compelled to relay his theory.

The Asian looked at him in stunned silence for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Well that's nonsense for a start!"

Kwame shook his head, "Wheeler as much as admitted it."

"Oh I didn't mean **that**, **that** doesn't surprise me at all! It's just like Linka to take offence at it too, but you can't blame him really, she hasn't exactly given him much of a reason to be faithful or even to think she wants him to be, though I'm very sure she does." The water planeteer declared blithely, and then returned to the point. "I meant that the legend is nonsense."

Again Kwame shook his head, "The evidence suggests..."

"What evidence? Putting aside the fact that all of the Elders people could see the unicorns, including the **parents**..." the Asian girl was interrupted before she could finish.

Not willing to give in Kwame said, "They let Wheeler see them after the attack on the village there's no other explanation for it, so they can obviously choose who sees them if they want to. That doesn't mean that the initial reason he couldn't see them wasn't..."

"Kwame..." Gi stopped him impatiently, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Trust me, that wasn't the reason."

* * *

Wheeler had just seen Jaiden locked up when Linka's group arrived back at the outlaw's village.

The beautiful Russian hurried over to him and immediately went to check his wound. "Bozhe'moy Yankee you are still bleeding! Come with me."

He began to protest, "It's not that bad. I'll get it seen to in a minute, you don't have to…"

"It is not that bad yet, but once it gets infected… and it **will** get infected here… you will be in a lot of pain. Now come with me!" she ordered in response.

He let her lead him over to where their wounded friends were being treated, including a couple of the Valde'cornu. "Bastards just shot randomly at everyone, we're lucky no one was killed."

Linka nodded and ever compassionate she had to fight back the tears from her eyes, but she still managed to say, "Mind your language Yankee, and take your shirt off."

Wheeler removed his slashed and now bloody shirt, as she directed and asked, "Where are the others?"

He winced as she began to clean his wound but she continued anyway. "They followed Blight and Greedly through the portal... just before it closed."

"You mean we're stuck here?" He sounded alarmed.

"Da, I am sorry." Linka replied not meeting his eyes.

The American shrugged, making himself wince again. "Not your fault Ba... Linka."

All of a sudden Linka found it hard to swallow, but she reminded herself that he was only doing what she asked by keeping things on a 'friends' basis… except that it still felt like she was losing his friendship altogether. Clamping down hard on her feelings and turning back to the task in hand, Linka said, "Luckily it is not deep, I will bandage it now."

Wheeler raised his arms to let her wrap the bandages around him. _Lucky Nivea thought to bring plenty of supplies!_ He thought_. I wouldn't want to use anything these jerks have handled. _He tried not to think about Linka's proximity, or the way her soft hands caressed him as they ministered to his injury. He especially tried not to think about how it felt when she reached both arms around him to pass the bandage between them, bringing her even closer against him, close enough to smell her hair in fact. _How can she still smell so… perfect, after all that's happened here?_

"There, I am done." Linka announced, but there was a frown creasing her brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

Wheeler glared, "Oh sure." He was clearly unhappy about her reticence.

Linka lowered her head, "I have made things awkward between us and you are stuck here with me, and if that is not bad enough, now I see that you are covered with cuts and bruises… I am so sorry Wheeler, I cannot tell you how much."

"You don't need to apologise! It wasn't your fault!" He told her, aching to pull her into his arms but still hurting too much to go there.

Linka looked away, "It was still because of me that they hurt you."

"Look it's nothing okay? I've had worse from my old man, I don't even notice anymore." He stood up hoping to escape. "Thanks for the patch job but we should really start organising the clean up and stuff… it's gonna take days so we might as well be prepared for when the others return." He hesitated a moment longer and then turned and walked away.

Linka didn't move immediately, she was trying not to cry. _It was my choice, and it is for the best! He might resent my rejecting him but he doesn't care for me like that, not really… not the way I…_ She pushed the thought aside once more. _It will get easier, we just need time._

* * *

The two planeteers spent the rest of the day organising and helping clean up teams, while avoiding each other as much as possible. When they did have to speak to each other they kept it very polite, brief and to the point.

By the time it started to get dark, Elder Nivea had organised a rota of guards to keep an eye on their prisoners and ordered them all back to the valley for a well deserved rest.

Once they'd all cleaned up, the wounded had their injuries checked and re-dressed by some of the women that hadn't accompanied them on the raid.

The fact that Wheeler was treated by a very pretty brunette was not lost on the Russian, neither was the fact that the young girl was obviously very attracted to him and doing her best to captivate him. It was in vain however, since he excused himself straight after dinner and headed off towards his favourite spot on the outskirts of the village.

Elder Nivea watched Wheeler as he left, then glancing over at his companion, shook her head and rose quietly to follow him.

Linka was surprised by her friends behaviour, she thought he would have let the pretty native cheer him up. That he hadn't was worrying but she couldn't quite bring herself to wish it otherwise. The Wind Planeteer sat by the fire in the main hut and stared into the flames feeling chilled. For some reason the blaze seemed to make it worse rather than better but she was tired and confused and couldn't work out why.

She was also unaccountably afraid.


	9. Explanations

**Chapter 9 - Explanations**

"What is wrong my young friend?" Wheeler looked around to see Elder Nivea smiling at him sympathetically.

"Nothing I..." He scrambled to get up but she put her hand on his shoulder to prevent him.

"You spend a lot of time alone for someone who has nothing on their mind." The white haired woman slowly lowered herself to sit beside him, using his shoulder to steady herself. "Something is wrong with both you and your friend and do not tell me that it is because your way home is gone, you both have too much faith in your friends for that."

The fire planeteer smiled sadly at the kindly leader and shrugged. "I couldn't see the Valde'cornu when we first came here and I guess the subject of previous experience hadn't come up before. She can't forgive me."

Nivea frowned for a moment and then said hesitantly, "I am not sure I understand you."

The American paused, now he knew how Kwame had felt… only maybe this was a little worse since it was like telling his grandmother. "Er... She doesn't like that I've... you know...."

"No?" The leader looked blankly back at him.

Blushing furiously Wheeler answered as diplomatically as he could. "Urgh... that I've been with a woman... intimately."

Nivea still looked confused. "What has that got to do with your not seeing the Valde'cornu?"

"Doesn't it?" Wheeler asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "Kwame said that the legend of the unicorns, er Valde'cornu, was that you have to be an innocent to see them."

"Ah I see." She nodded "Your people value innocence of the body. The Valde'cornu value the innocence of the mind, that which truly shapes the personality." Seeing his confusion she continued. "The Valde'cornu are telepathic. Their automatic defences block them out of the minds of people who have experienced a violent past or a deep seated betrayal." She paused seeing pain in his eyes and wondering if she should not have told him.

"My dad." he said in an emotionless voice, then got mad. "Great, just terrific! Like destroying my childhood wasn't bad enough, now he's screwed up my whole life?"

"I thought you said she objected to your not being a virgin?" The Elder replied.

Wheeler deflated, the fight just seeping out of him and he looked a little lost. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't have made a difference in the long run, except that she didn't need to know."

Nivea moved her head to catch his eyes with her own, "And if she had asked? Would you have lied to her?"

He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't. Guess I'm really not good enough for her after all."

"That is not true Wheeler, do you not know why the Valde'cornu let you see them?" she asked earnestly.

The planeteer shrugged, "To protect Linka."

"Not exactly. When Kri'an made contact with Linka's mind she was thinking about you. She trusts you completely you know, and has a great deal of faith in your ability to put things right." The white haired woman smiled at her young companion. "When Kri'an saw that, he took a deliberate look into your mind and found that while you have built up defences that effect your behaviour, you have not allowed your own experiences to colour your treatment of others. You are the good person you were always meant to be because your heart is still pure."

"Is that so unusual?" he asked.

She nodded. "Here, yes. Ones touched by evil tend to be corrupted by it. Maybe it is different where you are from."

Again he shrugged. "I guess we're more used to bad stuff happening, but my Dad isn't evil exactly he's just really messed up. I mean it's not that simple, it's not a matter of good or evil."

"It is here." She affirmed.

The American lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, "Yeah, well I wish I'd grown up here then... with Lin."

"You're both here now..." Nivea suggested

He shook his head "It's too late." Then frustrated, "Dammit, why couldn't she have made it through the portal with the others? It's just too hard to be around her anymore, if I could leave I would, and go as far away as possible. "

"And never see her again?" she raised her eyebrows.

He swallowed "Yeah."

"Wheeler, do you really want to lose her friendship?" He didn't reply so she continued. "She needs you and she still wants you in her life. You will hurt her if you push her away, but if you be with her the way she wants you to be, you will always be together, and if you care for her the way you say that you do… that should be enough."

Anger and hurt shone in his eyes. "So it doesn't matter that she's hurt me? I'm just supposed to switch my feelings off? I can't do that... most I can do is make sure doesn't see it. I'm good at that, maybe Dad taught me something useful after all."

Vehemently shaking her head, Nivea replied, "Of course it matters, and hiding your feelings will just destroy your relationship faster. You need to forgive her my friend, or face a life without her."

"It's **her** that needs to forgive **me**, except that I haven't even done anything wrong!" He stared straight ahead and sighed, "How do you do it? How do you accept that someone who means everything to you just can't care for you? And not because there's someone else, I could understand that even though it wouldn't hurt any less, but because you did something they don't like before you ever knew them."

"You just do." She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry Wheeler, I know that doesn't really help. It's something you will have to work out on your own, but I'd hate to see you destroy what is between you over something that neither of you can help." Releasing him and getting carefully to her feet she added "I'll leave you to your own thoughts for a while."

"One more thing." She paused so he asked, "Why could Linka see them? Her cousin betrayed her, like really badly… and presumably she thinks my being with someone else was a betrayal?"

The old woman tilted her head to one side, her eyes unfocused as her mind went elsewhere. "Kri'an says she doesn't see either as betrayal… that she sees what happened to her cousin as her own failure and that she simply does not believe you would ever deliberately do anything to hurt her." Her eyes refocused on the young planeteer, "That is the difference Wheeler, she is untouched by these things because she does not perceive them in the same way you do. Even though you know your father is not evil, you still resent his cruelty... once you were old enough to understand that he had no right to treat you that way, it altered the way you think. You became more cynical about the world and in effect, lost your innocence."

He looked away silently.

As she moved away the American called out to her again, "Thanks for trying to help, and for the info… at least I know now that I'm a good guy." He tried to joke but it sounded a little hollow.

The white haired leader simply nodded to him and left.

After she'd gone the American's thoughts drifted back to his fair companion. _None of that changes the facts though and it wont change Lin's opinion of me either. What difference does it make if my heart is pure if it's in a thousand pieces?_

* * *

As Wheeler made his way back to the boys hut some time later, he saw that there was still a light on in the main room. Moving over to the window, he was surprised to see a lone figure shivering in front of the fire. He felt the rest of his anger drain away to be replaced with an almost overwhelming sadness. _I can't leave her to deal with all this alone._

Linka jumped as a familiar figure sat down beside her and tucked his arm about her. "You cold Babe?"

The Russian almost sobbed in relief. "Da, I guess so."

"How come you're not in bed? You're normally down with the sun and up with the larks?" He teased gently, trying to cheer her up.

Linka smiled softly, "I was thinking… and I didn't want to go yet."

_I might as well get this over with then._ Wheeler thought. "That's good, cos there's something I want to say." She nodded albeit a little warily, so he continued. "I wanted to say that you were right… about us being too different I mean. I was just dreamin'. I know now that it'd never work out."

"Oh." She spoke so quietly he barely heard her.

"Yeah, but this… our friendship." He gave her a hug. "This is real and I'd be crazy to give it up, so I wont pester you anymore but I'm not going to walk away from you either… that's what you want right?"

Linka had never been so sure that it was NOT what she wanted, but she nodded anyway.

"Good, so we're okay?" she nodded again, still unable to speak, and rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her arms about his waist.

"So what's kept you up?" He asked, worried about her silence.

Pulling herself together Linka replied truthfully, "I do not think I can relax here… it was different when I was sharing a room with Gi but even though I know we are safe I…"

Wheelers arm automatically tightened around her pulling her close and he turned slightly so that he could put his other arm around her too. "Awww Babe, of course you're safe here." He thought for only a moment before saying, "How would you feel about sharing with me? Just the room, there are separate beds." He added the last quickly in case she misunderstood.

His explanation made her feel incredibly sad, when she hadn't thought it could get any worse. "You do not need to explain, I trust you."

Wheeler smiled, remembering what Elder Nivea had told him. "I actually know that Babe, I just wanted to be clear. So…?"

"I would like that." She told him.

They put out the fire and left to get ready for bed. Linka had asked that Wheeler come to her hut rather than the other way around since she didn't want to wander about in the shift the Elders people had given her. Less than half an hour later, Wheeler knocked quietly on the door of Linka's room.

The hut wasn't very big and had two beds, one on either side of the room. Linka got into the one she had been using and watched Wheeler as he made himself comfortable in Gi's. They blew their candles out and let their eyes become accustomed to the darkness and the small amount of light from the high windows.

"What are you thinking about?" Wheeler asked after a while.

"Nothing, I am trying to sleep." Was the reply.

"With your eyes open?" the American asked

Linka turned her head to look at him, and confessed. "I still cannot relax."

Wheeler got out of bed and walked towards her, making her ask, "What are you doing Yankee?"

"Coming to join you." He replied, pulling the bedclothes out of her hands and gently lifting her over to make room. "Roll over." He instructed.

Wheeler tucked the blankets around them both and arranged her so that her back was against his chest and their knees were bent as if she was sitting on his lap. He'd also managed to slip one arm under her head so that he was completely wrapped around her.

Linka was too surprised to argue, though she had an impulse to laugh as she remembered what Gi had said about her letting him get away with bullying her. _You were right Gi._ She thought silently, _I do like it._

The wind planeteer took her companions hands, holding his arms around her but still said, "This is not really appropriate you know."

"Why? We did this after… when you were sick and having nightmares." He hugged her close, hoping that the memory wouldn't upset her.

Linka tightened her grip on his hand, "That was different."

"How?" He asked.

The young girl couldn't answer him. At the time she'd been so ill and upset over losing Boris nothing had mattered to her, but even then she'd felt the connection between them. Now, after rejecting him for good, she felt incredibly guilty. "I… It is not I guess."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, hoping fervently that she didn't.

Linka's hands tightened their grip on his involuntarily, "Nyet."

The Russian could hear the grin in his voice as he replied. "Go to sleep then."

"Good night Yankee." She told him grinning in return.

He turned his head to kiss her cheek and then snuggled down. "Sweet dreams Babe."


	10. Rescued?

**Chapter 10 – Rescued?**

When Linka awoke the next morning she couldn't move but for some reason it didn't bother her, in fact she felt completely relaxed. By the time she was ready to open her eyes, the beautiful Russian had remembered the previous night and realised that Wheeler was still fast asleep and holding her firmly against him. Gently loosening her own grip on his hands, she tried to disentangle herself, only to find he was immovable.

Attempting once again to free herself, Linka gave up trying not to disturb her companion. "Wheeler, wake up!" There was no response, as he remained asleep, breathing heavily on her neck.

The blond planeteer sighed and then began tugging on his arms and wriggling in an attempt to either wake him or free herself. "Yankee, wake up, it is morning and we have work to do!"

Wheeler made a contented noise in his sleep and tightened his grip on his lovely team-mate, pulling her back against him and nuzzling his face into her neck. Linka succumbed to a fit of giggles. _Bozhe'moy, I do not remember him sleeping so soundly before._

She was right. Wheeler didn't usually sleep so heavily, he was always on the alert for something; his Dad coming home drunk, polluters when they were on a mission, an emergency call from Gaia, or even Linka calling out when she had a nightmare. In fact he never slept that well, which was why he never went to bed early and often tried to catch up while they were on route somewhere. There was nothing to fear in this place though, and with Linka safely tucked up in his arms, the American had relaxed more completely than he had since he was a small child.

The Russians giggling penetrated Wheelers subconscious and he smiled as he fought his way back to the waking world to find her. "You're happy." He whispered, without opening his eyes.

"Da." Linka replied, turning over in his arms as he was now able to let her do so. "I could not wake you up, you were sleeping so deeply."

Wheeler rolled onto his back as she turned round and looked lovingly up at her as she hovered closely above him. Gently stroking her hair from her face he asked, "And that makes you happy?"

She shrugged and smiled down at him, "Being so comfortable with you makes me happy, Da."

"Good." He grinned and pulled her back down against him closing his eyes once more. "Let's stay like this then."

Linka chuckled "Nyet Yankee, we have work to do." She didn't try to get away however and after a moment added, "Can we keep doing this? Sharing a room I mean... just until the others come back for us."

Wheeler opened his eyes and looked at her in concern. "Are you still afraid Lin?"

She blushed and shook her head. "I just don't want to think about things… everything is alright while I am with you but I know that once we get home reality will set in."

"It doesn't have to change when we get home." The American said gently. "We'll still be together like we are here."

She shook her head and sat up, "We should get up, we have to clean up this world and get ready to take the rubbish back to ours."

* * *

The planeteers organised cleaning teams to clear the thugs village and transport the piles of trash back to the vicinity of the portal. "Let's just hope they open it in the same place." Wheeler had said.

There were things in the village that the gentle guardians of the Valde'cornu didn't recognise, including weapons, and the planeteers were concerned for their safety. "We will have to find some protective clothing." Linka told the Elder.

"Yeah," Wheeler agreed, "And keep the kids away, we don't want any accidents."

Fortunately, everything went smoothly and though it was hard work, the Elders people were always positive and cheerful. At one point they began to sing a tribal song that reminded the planeteers of a celtic chant. It was very upbeat however and caused Wheeler to lean close to his companion and comment, "It's like being in the middle of a Disney film."

Linka laughed happily and nodded, answering him quietly, "Da, I would not be at all surprised if the forest creatures came to help us."

"That's the beautiful maidens job." Wheeler pointed out, winking at her. "Care to try calling them?"

Again Linka laughed and shook her head, "If I had my synthesizer I could probably manage a few birds, but I doubt they would be of much help."

The day progressed and Wheeler had to admit that there was an advantage to just talking with Linka. Everything between them was more relaxed and despite the nature of their work, they were both happy.

When the workers returned to the valley that evening, Wheeler was immediately called upon by the children to join their game. He was tired but somehow he still had the energy to play tag, and now that he could see the young foals as well, he seemed to feel completely at home.

Linka watched the game but declined their offer to join in, preferring to watch her favourite Yankee amuse the children.

"You are pledged to each other?" A female voice startled Linka and she turned to see the young woman that had been treating Wheelers wounds the day before.

Trying to suppress the feelings of jealously that the woman engendered, Linka nodded, "Da."

If Linka expected the girl to be put out she was disappointed, "Oh that's wonderful! Then you can celebrate your union with the others before you leave us!"

Alarmed now that she realised what she'd said, Linka made haste to backtrack. "Nyet, it is not like that er…?"

"Trella." The girl supplied.

Linka nodded, "Trella… we are friends, good friends but it is different for us… where we are from things are not done like that."

"But you said you are pledged and you are sharing a hut with him." The young woman said in obvious confusion. "Things cannot be that different surely? Don't you want everyone to know you want to spend your lives together?"

Linka was very upset, not least of all because she appeared to be on the wrong side of the argument. "It is complicated… we are not pledged in the way that you mean, I misunderstood you… and we are only sharing a hut for company… because our home is so far away."

"Your words say one thing, but your eyes say another." The observant young girl commented.

"Something wrong Babe?" Wheeler asked making her jump since she hadn't seen him approach.

Linka smiled and shook her head, "Nyet everything is fine. I must go and get cleaned up. You should too, we do not want to keep our hosts waiting." She paused, not wanting to leave him alone with Trella.

"Yeah I wont be long." The fire planeteer answered, obviously intending to talk with the pretty girl.

"Fine." Linka said in a very measured tone, and headed away to get ready for dinner.

After the Russian had left, Wheeler turned to Trella, "So what were you girls talking about?"

"I do not understand your mating rituals." She replied taking him by surprise. "I asked Linka if the two of you were pledged and she said you were, but then she said it was not in the way we pledged to each other and that you would not celebrate your union at the festivities?"

Wheeler looked thoughtfully after his departed companion. "We're close friends and being a planeteer is like a calling you know? We will always be together… she just doesn't want to be with me the way you mean… the way I want to be with her."

"She cares for you that way." Trella stated with certainty. "I can see it in her eyes."

Wheeler shook his head, "I better go get ready for dinner." and he left before she could say any more.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Each day was the same, they would clean the thugs village all day, play with the children in the evening and cuddle together in their hut at night. The two planeteers talked about everything except their feelings for each other but their closeness grew and they had never been so relaxed or happy before.

The night before the wedding celebrations they lay quietly in their hut, not yet ready to sleep. "Lin?"

"Da?" she responded, snuggling into him.

Wheeler told her something that he'd been wanting to say for days. "I'm glad you're here." Then realising he might need to clarify it he added. "I mean, I'm not glad you're stuck here, but I'm glad that since we **are** stuck here, we're together."

"Me too." She replied

Grinning, "Really?"

Linka nodded against his shoulder. "Da, I would be worried about you if I were back home… I'd rather be with you, wherever we are. Besides it is nice here."

"Yeah," Wheeler agreed sleepily, "I'd be happy stay here with you forever."

"Da, I do not want this to end." She agreed, but he was already asleep.

* * *

"I don't know what we're gonna do about this water Babe." Wheeler said, looking down into the murky depths of the ruined pool.

"Oh I'm sure I can help with that." A familiar voice called out from behind them. The two planeteers turned around to see Gi, with a huge smile on her face and their other two friends on either side of her, grinning.

"What kept you?" Wheeler asked, moving forward to greet his friends and giving Gi hug.

Linka moved closer as well but hung back, not wanting to join in and feeling that she'd just awoken from a pleasant dream. _It is over, everything will go back to normal now and he will move on. It is still better that way… we will still be friends, at least until he finds someone to spend his life with, then I…_ she couldn't complete the thought. Instead the beautiful Russian concentrated on keeping her feelings hidden, listening with half an ear to her friends story.

"We were careful to open it in exactly the same place." Kwame was explaining, "We didn't want to end up inside the mountain."

Gi took over, "Anyway, Doctor Derrick is keeping an eye on things and we have a team standing by to start removing the rubbish to recycle it. We didn't want them to come through in case it ended up causing more trouble."

The others agreed and they got to work. The prisoners were the first things to be taken back through the Portal into the waiting arms of the police. They had to bring some equipment through to help clean the polluted water, but it didn't take long and Kwame and Ma-Ti were soon helping the Guardians to plant a new forest where the village had been.

Some how Linka managed to keep away from the others, she was always busy and working hard, she just managed to be busy somewhere away from them.

Kwame was impressed at how much Wheeler and Linka had managed to organise in such a short time and told them so. Because of that, all the work was completed before the wedding celebrations were due to start that evening. Linka wanted to leave immediately but at the Elders urging, the others agreed to stay the night for the celebrations. They asked their helpers on the other side of the portal if they minded keeping guard, but as Doctor Derrick and her team were still studying Blights technology, they were only too happy to comply. The Russian mentioned staying with the science team but Gi made such a fuss she realised she wouldn't be able to stay without explaining why, so she gave in.

The celebration was colourful, with displays of dancing. Even the Valde'cornu joined in, carrying brightly coloured ribbons in synchronised displays in the valley. When the time came for the couples to make themselves known, the village gathered round a flower strewn archway and the Elder stepped forward.

"My friends, tonight we celebrate the union of those couples who have pledged their lives to each other. Those of you who have taken this path before them please join with them in the blessing."

The married couples took their partners hands, facing each other smiling.

"Those of you who have not yet found your partner take heart and see what is to come." Nivea continued.

Wheeler couldn't help it, he looked over at Linka… to find her regarding him also, though she quickly looked away and refused to meet his gaze for the rest of the night.

The Elder indicated the archway, "The newly pledged should take each others hands and approach."

The new couples did as they were bid -- there were six in total -- forming into an orderly procession. Each couple kissed beneath the archway and made way for the next. When all six couples had gone through, the whole village applauded and Elder Nivea indicated that they should go to the feast that had been prepared.

"It was so beautiful!" Gi told the villages leader as they sat down to eat.

Nivea smiled, "And you Wheeler? What did you think? You were reluctant to stay for it before I believe."

The American smiled and shook his head, "Not really, I just had other things on my mind. Actually I thought it was great, much better than our way of doing things." He explained, "I mean it's the promise that counts, if you can't keep a private promise to someone you love you're not going to worry about keeping it just because you said it all in front of a lot of people right?"

"Oh Wheeler!" Gi protested, "Our ceremonies are beautiful too, and why not make vows in front of everyone? It's romantic!"

"Girls like that stuff, the big expensive wedding and embarrassing speeches." He told her, "For guys it's just about making it official you know? We don't need all that."

Kwame explained some of their countries traditions to the Elder and her people, with the others joining in here and there. Only Linka remained silent. She had a lump in her throat and was frightened of betraying herself.

"Should they be doing that?" Ma-Ti asked suddenly pointing, making them all look round at the arch where pairs of children were running through it. "Isn't it disrespectful?"

Nivea laughed and shook her head, "The children use the arch to make pledges of friendship Ma-Ti. They don't make any promises, they aren't old enough to understand the more permanent meaning, but they recognise the symbolism, that they will go through their lives together."

As the evening progressed, Kwame made a point of asking why Wheeler could see the Valde'cornu now and the Elder explained to the others as she had done for Wheeler, brushing over the description of his life before the Planeteers and Linka's actual feelings for him.

"It was a good guess though Kwame." Wheeler added, not wanting Linka to think she was wrong and have to tell her again.

After the festivities had died down they all made their way back to their respective huts. Gi was chatting happily to a rather withdrawn Linka but she didn't seem to notice.

When Gi went to freshen up before bed, Linka slipped back to the now empty meeting ground. She didn't know why but she wanted to take a closer look at the arch.

"Great minds think alike." The Americans voice made her jump and she spun around to face him.

Walking past her, Wheeler stopped directly in front of the arch and held out his hand. When she hesitated, staring at his outstretched fingers, he said, "For friendship? Like the kids, no promises… you're always telling me what a big kid I am after all." He joked but he swallowed hard, not sure what he'd do if she rejected him again. _Just friendship Lin_ he added silently, _I need to know I've got **some** sort of future with you._

Slowly she took his hand and together they stepped into the archway. Linka would have carried on through but Wheeler stopped her by putting his other arm across and around her waist pulling her to him. He lowered his head and for once no one interrupted as he pressed his lips to hers.

Momentarily caught off-guard, Linka responded to him, pressing her body close to his in complete surrender. It lasted less than a minute but it felt like they'd stepped outside time… then realising what she was doing, Linka pulled away. She didn't release his hand until they were through the arch but when she did she said, "You should not have done that."

"I know." He replied quietly, "Don't worry, you didn't make any promises so it doesn't mean anything."

Her heart was hurting. _It meant everything! _she thought, but all she said was, "I know." Then the wind planeteer turned and left quickly, trying her best not to run.

Gi was in bed when Linka got back to their hut. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went for a walk." The Russian replied, quickly undressing and getting into her empty bed. Not wanting to talk she blew out her candle and said. "Good night Gi."

A little while later Gi heard what sounded like a muffled sob. "Linka? Are you okay?"

"Fine." The wind planeteer replied, her voice steady despite the tears flowing from her eyes. "It is late Gi, go to sleep."

The Asian hesitated a little worried, but Linka did sound fine so she shrugged it off. _Maybe I imagined it._

* * *

Linka and Wheeler went through the next day in a daze. Neither had slept well and saying goodbye to their new friends, knowing they would never return to the place they'd been so happy together, just made everything worse.

They all thanked Elder Nivea for her help and hospitality and Linka took a tearful leave of Kri'an… then they were through the portal and it was closed for good.

Doctor Derrick and her team undertook to dismantle the device and see that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. The planeteers had no doubt she intended to experiment with it, but she promised that she wouldn't re-open a portal to the Valde'cornus world and risk causing more destruction.

When everything was settled, the planeteers entered the geo-cruiser and headed home.


	11. Home Alone

**A/N: **Thanks Becks for the use of the name, Wheeler will forever be Jason in my head now I think ;o)

Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter and I wasn't lying but it was getting too long so there will be an epilogue… if you're interested?

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Home Alone**

Linka kept her head down, trying to concentrate on the report she was preparing on her laptop, or at least pretending to. In reality she was listening to her friends chat about their latest adventure while feeling self-conscious at her inability to join in. She'd made sure that she was partnered with Kwame, the least likely of all the planeteers to pry into her feelings, though he'd made it quite clear on a number of occasions that he was aware of them. Of course that had left Wheeler free to flirt outrageously with the local girls and now she was trying to work out if he'd shown any particular interest in any of them… she didn't think he had but it was hard to tell._ It is none of my business! _She reminded herself… again.

It had been over a week since their return from the Valde'cornu's world and things had gone steadily downhill between the two friends since. At first Wheeler had tried to spend time with the Russian planeteer -- the way they had while the others were gone -- but all the time they were together being 'just friends' she kept thinking about the way it had felt when he kissed her. The trouble was that she couldn't forget that he'd treated her feelings so casually either, what pretty girl didn't he like after all? and she kept reminding herself that he had said it didn't mean anything. Of course she knew that wasn't quite what he'd meant but her feelings were mixed up with the idea that he **couldn't** feel the way she did.

Linka had become more and more distant and eventually the fiery planeteer reached the end of his patience and lost his temper with her. "So much for promising to be friends for the rest of our lives, you can't even manage a whole week!" He'd yelled.

Linka's own temper inevitably roused by his, had retorted, "I did not make any promises remember?!"

She knew she'd hurt him as soon as she'd said it, he turned away and left without saying anything else or looking back. He'd been ignoring her ever since and showing her just how easily he could attract another girl at every opportunity. He was boasting of some girl now and the Russian redoubled her efforts to not listen. She couldn't help it though, nor could she miss Kwame's hushed voice, though he didn't mean her to hear, thinking she was busy with her work.

"Wheeler stop trying to make Linka jealous, you're just making things uncomfortable for all of us. We'd hoped you would have sorted out some of your differences while you were alone together, but I suppose that was just wishful thinking." The young African scolded quietly.

Wheelers voice when he replied was hushed as well, and instead of his usual cocky manner he sounded sad and tired. "I'm not trying to make her jealous Kwame, there'd be no point, she doesn't care what I do."

Linka's heart pounded in her chest and she found herself shaking her head in silent denial of his statement. _Do you really believe that?_ She thought, afraid that she knew the answer and glad that she was sitting at the back where they couldn't see her face.

The American continued. "I'm trying to not mind that she doesn't care. I'm trying to not think about her constantly and worry if she's okay. I'm trying to work out what I'm supposed to do now that I know for sure she doesn't want anything to do with me, and I'm doing it in the only way I know how. So I'm sorry if it's getting on your nerves but right now it's the best I can do."

There was a pause and then Linka heard Kwame's voice. "I am sorry my friend, I didn't mean to make things worse… but you are wrong, she does care about you Wheeler, a great deal."

"So everyone keeps telling me, everyone but the one person who counts. Forget it… just… just leave me to it okay?" The fire planeteer obviously wanted to change the subject and it looked like his African friend was going to let him.

Linka lowered her head further and looked at her laptop, trying to focus on what she'd typed through the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. _Why should I feel so bad when it is him that… he does not understand! I cannot explain to him why I mind when he so clearly does not see anything wrong with it. _

When they reached Hope Island, Linka declined an invitation to go swimming with the others and headed to the common room with her laptop. After staring at her work for sometime without being able to write, she gave up and put the television on, finding a film. _Trainspotting? That sounds boring._

"Lin have you seen the… Babe you shouldn't be watching that!" Wheeler went to take the remote but she moved it away.

She knew she shouldn't react but her heart was hurting from what she'd overheard and couldn't stop herself. "Do not tell me what I should watch Wheeler!"

Determined to protect her, the American pressed on. "Lin… Look I know things haven't been great between us but you know…"

She interrupted, "I know that I am watching a film and that I want you to go away."

Wheeler stared at her silently for a few moments, obviously torn by his own feelings. "I'll leave you alone if you don't want me around, but please Babe, turn over?"

She ignored him, staring resolutely ahead.

Hoping that she was just being stubborn and proud -- which wouldn't be unusual – and that she would do as he asked if he wasn't around to see, he left and went to the kitchen, where Kwame found him a short time later.

Looking up, his face pale and worried, the American said, "She wont let me help her, she's gonna make herself sick!" He stood abruptly and began to pace. "It would've been better if we'd stayed with the 'cornu… she'd be safe then. I could have looked after her and at least we'd have been together!"

"Wheeler calm down." Kwame recommended, only half following the conversation, though he guessed his red-headed friend was speaking of Linka.

"She's barely been talking to anyone, have you noticed that?" The harassed young man said, becoming more and more agitated. "Now she's watching some film designed to give her nightmares. Damn Boris! And damn all of you for coming back for us!"

"Damn everyone except you in fact?" Kwame said wryly, once again wishing his friends would just talk to each other.

The American laughed, mocking himself. "I'm a lost cause anyway, don't you know that?"

"No I don't, and neither does Linka!" The Earth planeteer declared, in exasperation. "She wouldn't have chosen to stay with you if she thought that."

Wheeler looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"When the portal was closing, she stayed with you." The African clarified

The fire planeteers stomach was doing strange things, he wasn't sure whether or not to believe what Kwame was implying, he wasn't even sure he wanted to. "She said she didn't get there in time..."

Kwame looked a little guilty but he felt he had to be honest. "We both had time Wheeler… I told her she had to return with the rest of us to stop Blight but she refused to leave you there alone."

Wheeler shook his head, trying not to start hoping again, "She was afraid… she knew I'd protect her."

Openly frustrated Kwame declared, "She was worried about you not herself. She **always** worries about you."

"I'm worried about her… I don't know what to do Kwame." The normally worldly-wise young man looked completely lost.

"Give her time. Linka doesn't need protecting nearly as much as you seem to think. She is angry but I'm sure her feelings for you haven't changed." Kwame shook his head. _And I'm sure I have told him this before._

"I wish I could believe you." The red head answered sadly.

* * *

Linka was shaking when she went to bed that night. She'd been trembling since her argument with Wheeler, but she'd refused to let the others see it, especially a certain American. She slid into her cold bed and shut her eyes tightly, determined to prove him wrong.

"_Nyet, if anyone touches my Bliss I will blow them away!" She threatens Gi. "Wind." Her ring fails._

"_Your mind is too polluted to use your ring." Wheeler says from somewhere behind her but she's not listening._

_Then to everyone's horror Boris collapses._

"_Boris, Boris, what is wrong?" Linka asks, not knowing what to do._

_Gi rushes to his side pushing Linka out of the way. She kneels down and checks for a pulse, but is unable to find one. "Bliss killed him." Gi tells her "I'm sorry." _

"_No you are lying. Boris it is me Linka wake up," She kneels beside him and shakes him and… something is wrong. Da of course something is wrong, Boris is dead… Nyet, it is more than that, everything is unnaturally quiet._

_Linka looks up, Gi is not there any longer, neither is Scumms helicopter. She's afraid, standing quickly and spinning around she runs forward into… nothing… the ledge wasn't very wide and there is nothing behind her to prevent her plummeting off the edge. She screamed as the air rushed up past her, it felt like her wind power except that she had no control over it. The planeteers power didn't work, she was alone and so dreadfully cold._

_She screamed again…_

… and Wheeler caught her.

At least that's what it felt like as she opened her eyes to find his arms around her, holding her tightly against him and telling her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Unable to sleep while worrying about his lovely friend, Wheeler had been wide awake when he'd heard her cry out. At her side in seconds, he had gently shaken her awake and wrapping her in his arms, rocked her gently. "It's okay Lin love, no-one's gonna hurt you… Boris?"

She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, clinging with her arms around his neck and sobbing as she had that day on the ledge, though this time she was letting out the feelings that she'd been bottling up for the past couple of weeks instead of mourning her lost cousin. He held her tightly and indicated to the others -- who had congregated around her door— that they should leave.

Kwame nodded -- not doubting that Wheeler was the best person to take care of the distraught girl -- and ushered them out, leaving the two friends alone.

Once Linka had calmed down and her sobs subsided, she said. "I am sorry Yankee."

Still worried that his beautiful Russian sounded so shaky, Wheeler stroked her hair out of her face and tried to lighten the mood. "You don't need to apologise Babe, you just forgot the golden rule."

Catching his tone she smiled slightly, "What is that? Do not watch those films?"

"Nope," he replied grinning. "Wheeler is always right!"

Linka chuckled and shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as she did so. "Nyet, not exactly. And I was not upset by the images in the film either… well not very much." She hesitated and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I… I was upset because I thought I was alone. My dream was different… you weren't there to pull me away from Boris and keep me safe! I've never felt so lost, I thought I'd chased you away for good." She started to cry again.

"Never!" Hugging her tightly, "That's never gonna happen Lin, that was why I took you though the arch, because I wanted you to know that this is forever."

"Except when there is someone else to flirt with." She said sadly.

Wheeler sighed, "Only because you didn't want me around, I was trying to distract myself from the way I've been feeling. I'm never going to get over you though so no matter how mad I get, I'm still gonna be here when you need me."

She looked up at him through her tears and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

He was struck by the fact that she was beautiful even then, with her hair a mess from her pillow and her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Tonight?"

She nodded in response.

Grinning, Wheeler slipped his arms under her and lifted her over before getting in under the covers beside her, not once completely letting go. "Better?"

She cuddled into him, the cold that had beset her since they returned home, finally beginning to give way. "Much."

He watched her for a while, playing with the sleeve of her nightshirt. "Is this one of my t-shirts?"

Linka blushed, "Da. It is the one you gave me the night Jaiden tried to…" he gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead comfortingly. "The Eldars people washed it and gave it back to me and… I've been so lonely since we came back… I miss you." She buried her face in his chest and he buries the desire to retort 'Who's fault is that!'

Instead he said, "Doesn't matter, we're together now." Then he took his life in his hands and added, "I'm not going to let you go again Lin, I don't care what you say, I can't stand it any longer."

Linka said nothing but pressed herself closer so he took that as agreement and relaxed a little, still holding her firmly.

After a while, her voice barely above a whisper, she asked. "Why could you not have waited for me Wheeler? I cannot bring myself to believe that you **meant** to hurt me but how could you keep trying to make me believe you wanted a relationship with me when you had slept with other girls? Did you really think I would be okay with that? Do you know me so little?"

The last thing Wheeler wanted right then was an argument but her words stung him. "You're being unfair!" He forced himself to calm down before continuing. "I'd never do anything to hurt you but what's done is done, I can't go back and change things. Do you have any idea what my life was **like** before I joined the planeteers? I didn't even **believe** in love before I met you!"

"Before?" She asked looking up at him, clearly more than surprised. "Do you mean… but we were just children when we met!"

"Of course before!" Wheeler turned so that he could look into her eyes, "You thought it was after I met you?" He shook his head emphatically. "Babe, there hasn't been anyone… I haven't wanted to be with anyone but you since we met."

"Oh! I thought… you flirt so much I… How old were you?" she asked curiously.

Wheeler blushed, "Just sixteen… but considering the life I'd been leading that's nothing. You're a year younger than me anyway and to be honest you've lead quite a sheltered life by comparison… Besides Babe things are just really different for a guy, especially a guy living in the city."

"I know." She told him looking away, "I should have realised, I was just so jealous."

A slow smile spread across Wheelers face and his features began to relax. "Say that again."

Looking back into his eyes she started to repeat herself. "I should have realised that you…"

"Not that bit, the next bit." The American prompted, moving his head so that their lips were almost touching.

She blushed and her heart began to beat faster, but she didn't move away, "I was jeal…"

Linka didn't get any further as Wheeler decided he couldn't wait any longer and interrupted her by capturing her lips with this own. It was as magical as it had been under the arch, and this time neither of them was pulling away.

When the kiss finally ended, Linka was completely relaxed. Once she'd gotten her breath back she looked up at Wheeler her eyes sparkling with mischief, and whispered, "I am still jealous."

Wheeler grinned like a Cheshire cat and leant down to kiss her once more. No longer simply kissing, they allowed their hands to roam freely in loving exploration.

It was Wheeler that pulled away. "We can't… you're upset, it'd be taking advantage."

"I am not upset?"

"The nightmare…"

Linka smiled, "I told you, I was more upset that you were not there in my dream… I still miss Boris and I still feel a little guilty for not saving him but" she put a finger to her Yankees lips to silence his predictable protest. "**But**, I am not going to fall apart every time someone mentions drugs. Da it was hard to break the habit, but I had you to help me… Do you not see Jason, you are the only thing I cannot do without."

Wheeler kissed her deeply, unable to find the words to tell her just how much she meant to him, but as she responded with equal passion he realised that she already knew. The American pulled away again, but this time it was to tease her and she could see that in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Karlinska moya? Aren't you worried you wont be able to see the unicorns anymore?"

She chuckled at his possessive use of her full name in it's more affectionate form, _I guess he does pay attention after all._ "Why? Are you planning on betraying me?" she teased back.

"No," he replied, worried as he'd forgotten the real meaning of what he'd suggested. "I would never do that!"

Linka's eyes were shining with love, "I know that. I know you would never lie or break a promise, I just didn't think you wanted to make any promises, but I trust you." She lifted her head to kiss him and pulled him back down.

Talking didn't seem necessary after that, neither of them having any more doubts.


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12 - Epilogue**

Linka awoke to the sound of breathing close by her ear and smiled. She'd gone to sleep with Wheeler cradling her protectively but now it felt more like he was cuddling her like a teddy bear and she fought the urge to laugh. His face was buried in her neck so she moved her hand to stroke his hair and rested her head against his, pleased that he took as much comfort in her presence as she took from his.

_I should feel different._ She thought, trying to decide whether she did or not. _I feel more relaxed and happier than I ever have been, but that is because of Jason, because I know now that he loves me and I felt that way before we…_ She blushed, unable to finish the sentence even in her head, then felt irritated with herself. _Nyet, I have not changed!_

"Something wrong?" Wheeler asked, seeing her frown.

Linka had been so absorbed in examining her feelings she hadn't noticed him stir. "Nyet." She told him, smiling lovingly at her handsome partner and turning to snuggle against him. "Good morning Yankee."

The American responded to her actions in kind but said, "You were frowning Lin love… no secrets okay? I don't want any more troubles between us."

Linka blushed again, "I have no secrets LyubOv moya. I... I was just thinking that losing my er... innocence, should make me feel different somehow."

"And does it?" the red-head asked, sounding nervous.

The Russian gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and said, "I do not think so, certainly not in a bad way. It feels right to be with you." She looked away, "I do know for sure now though that I would not have been okay if Jaiden had… if things had gone any further."

"I'd have killed him." Wheeler told her seriously.

The wind planeteer had no trouble believing him, remembering what Kri'an had showed her. She shivered, pressing herself closer. "Please do not say things like that. We have a dangerous job and if something ever happened to me that neither of us could prevent, I would need you to be with me, not in jail or… or worse."

Wheeler held her tightly, "Sorry Babe, you don't need to worry, I promise I wont do anything that could keep us apart." Then after a few moments he added. "I actually wanted to speak to you about that… I kinda have a confession to make."

"Oh?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral as her stomach turned over. _What could he have left to confess?_

Sensing her reaction Wheeler groaned. "Baaaaaabbbbe, it's nothing to fret about! Unless you **don't** want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he met her eyes, a question in his.

Linka sighed contentedly, "You know I do. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"That last day in the other world, you'd been keeping me at a distance. I couldn't face coming back here like that, it seemed way too final so when I took you through the Arch... I made a promise first." He looked a little guilty. "I guess I was trying to trap you, like I thought it might be magic or something."

"Maybe it was..." she said thoughtfully, "But that is okay, I want to be trapped with you. I was not completely honest with you back in the village either, I could have gone through the portal with the others but I did not want to be apart from you." She blushed, "And I did not want you to think I would ever abandon you, so in a way, I had already pledged myself to you as well."

He kissed her and for sometime they didn't speak, preferring to simply be together.

Eventually Linka asked, "What did you promise? At the Arch I mean."

Wheeler looked down at her for a moment and smiled. Then he sat up, pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Kneeling on the bed in front of her and taking both her hands in his he said, "We're gonna do this properly."

Linka was blushing furiously, refusing to look at him as she changed position to mimic him. "Should we not get dressed first?"

The American laughed affectionately and leant in to softly kiss her lips. "You're still as innocent as ever Beautiful. You can get dressed if you want but it'll be a bit of a waste of time." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively making her laugh.

"Okay Yankee, lets just hope no-one comes in." She retorted with a shy smile, refusing to look anywhere but his face.

There was silence for a moment or two as they collected their thoughts. Then Wheeler began. "I could just tell you the promise I made, but I want to say something else first… I love you. I've loved you since we met though even I didn't realize it then. First you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, you still are but you're also the smartest, sweetest most caring person I've ever met and though I know I'll never be your equal, no one will ever love you more than me."

She's crying but she's smiling too so he continued. "I promised… I **promise**, that I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, I'll love you and protect you and I'll never do anything to hurt you. Thing's will be just how you want them to be between us but you'll never be alone. I want, and need for you to be happy Lin. Marry Me?"

The Russian is crying but she squeezes Wheelers hands tightly and smiles. "I have kept you at arms length for a long time, but not because I do not care for you, because I care too much and it frightened me. I too have loved you from the beginning but I **refused** to admit it even to myself. I do not trust easily but I trust you. I have always trusted you with my life but now I trust you with my heart. I love you Yankee and do not ever tell me you are not good enough for me, there could never be anyone better than you. You are strong and brave but so loving and gentle and no matter how bad things seem you make everything right."

Wheeler gazed at her, awed by the honesty he saw in her eyes and smiled as she echoed his words, "I promise, to always be here for you whenever you need me, I will love you and protect you and I will never do anything to hurt you. You will never be alone and this is how I always want for things to be for us, honest and loving. and... and together. I want, and need for you to be happy Jason. I agreed with everything you said about marriage back in the valley, this promise that we make to each other is what counts and it is all that is necessary, but for the record, I would marry you whenever and wherever you wanted because as long as we **are** together, everything is perfect. I love you."

They embraced, the rest of the world fading into the background as they once again expressed their love for each other.


End file.
